


Stardust

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actresses AU, Established Relationship, F/F, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: Kara Danvers is the star of the new hit show, Stardust, about an alien who comes to earth to protect it. Her girlfriend is Lena Luthor an aspiring actress trying to make it as big as Kara, but to the public eye Lena is just Kara's best friend and roommate. For publicity reasons, Kara has to pretend to be in love with her co-star, the dreamy Mike Matthews. But how long can Lena handle seeing the woman she loves pretend to be in love with a man? And how long until she finally gets her own big break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible with summaries and tags! But I hope you guys enjoy this fic! It gets a little meta around Chapter 3. I'll probably continue to update every Monday until it's completed!

Chapter 1  
Kara reached over and slammed off her alarm that was blaring loudly. The time read 7AM an hour before her call time. She looked to the other side of the bed and smiled as a red lace clad bottom stuck out from beneath the blankets. Kara couldn’t help herself and she gave it a quick wack.

The owner of the bottom groaned, still recovering from the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

“Lena, baby,” Kara said rolling over and snuggling next to her girlfriend. She tucked her head into Lena’s neck and started kissing it up and down. “It’s time to get up.”

“No,” Lena groaned, grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her closer. “No, it’s time to snuggle.”

Kara giggled. “I gave you the opportunity to snuggle me last night, but instead you passed out,” Kara whispered.

Lena groaned again. “Whoever thought it was smart to have a party on a Sunday was bat-shit crazy.”

Kara let there be silence between them for a second just holding her girlfriend, taking in her sweet honey scent. “Lena, we need to get up,” she said. “I got a call time and you got an audition!” Kara released her girlfriend and got up, knowing if she stayed in bed any longer, she too wouldn’t get up.

“UGH,” Lena said rolling onto her back and reaching for Kara, who was already out of bed and pulling on her robe.

Lena gave her a pouty face. “Why are you putting that on?”

Kara turned to look at her. Lena lay in bed, slightly sitting up. She let the blanket drop away from her exposing her matching red lacy bra that she knew was Kara’s kryptonite. She arched her eyebrow suggestively and Kara just shook her head and turned away, hiding the blush that was making its way up her cheeks.

“I have to get ready,” Kara said walking to their shared walk-in closet. “Call time is in less than an hour and you know how the traffic is at this time.”

Lena let out a sigh. She was happy that her girlfriend had landed a starring role in a TV series. She was also happy that that TV series became very successful, but she was not happy about the time that she and Kara had to spend apart as Kara went and did press interviews, filming, and conventions. But the thing she hated most about the show was the person who played opposite of Kara.

“Is the green one working today?” Lena asked.

Kara popped her head from around the closet and Lena could tell that her top was currently off.

“The green one?” Kara asked confused.

“Yeah you know, M&M, there’s a green M&M right?”

Kara laughed. “Yes, but that’s the female one.”

“I know,” Lena said smirking.

“Yes, I’m working with Mike today. We actually are filming the highly anticipated first love scene today.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, gross, I already feel like barfing don’t make it worse,” Lena said.

Kara came out of the closet fully dressed and walked into the bathroom. 

“It’s not that bad,” Kara said. “You’ve kissed boys for roles before.” She came out of the bathroom holding a glass of water and two pills.

“Yes, but I don’t have to play straight when I leave work too. I thought you said that this whole, fake romance thing would only last a few months,” Lena said taking the water and pills.

“We didn’t even start this whole thing until the first season had ended.” She placed her hand on Lena’s knee. “Besides, you know that you’re the only one I care about.”

“I know.” Lena rolled her eyes and then leaned forward giving Kara a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Kara smiled and then went in for one more quick kiss. “I got to go. Good luck on your audition,” she said as she left the room. Lena stayed in bed listening as Kara grabbed her keys and walked out of their shared apartment. When she heard the door shut she leaned back against the headboard and let her head fall back. She hated auditions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Lena hated auditions. More importantly, she hated being in a room with fifty other girls who were all dressed alike. The girl next to her was even wearing the same dress as she was. She looked around the room before trying to focus on the script in front of her. She would be reading for the role of Becky—she didn’t even think she could pull off a Becky—a girl next-door type who had dreams of joining the circus. Her agent had sworn that this was the role that Lena was born to play, but Lena couldn’t see it. For one, the girl was supposed to be blonde sun-kissed, and covered in freckles, very much the stereotypical country girl. Kara was more fitting for the part, but Kara didn’t need a job. Kara was set for the next few years at the rate that her show was picking up speed. But Lena had black hair and pale skin, her frame was sturdy, not petite and tiny, she was probably better suited for the role of the bearded lady. She could totally pull off a beard. 

They wanted someone who could easily fly through the air, and Lena was terrified of heights.

She read over the script page a few times picturing the scene in her head. Becky was supposed to be talking to her father about wanting to go and visit the circus, but her father wouldn’t let her.

The dialogue was boring and nothing special. In fact, Lena was certain that she could have read for the role without even preparing. She wasn’t going to get this role, anyway.

“Lena Luthor,” a girl holding a clipboard said from the doorway.

Lena looked up and smiled and tried to be as sweet and country as she could.

*

“But daddy, it’s the circus,” Lena had laid on the thickest country accent that she could manage. She had the look of stars in her eyes, she almost believed that she actually wanted to join the circus, then the casting director on the other side of the table cleared his throat.

He gave her a small nod. “Thank you.” He gestured toward the door.

Lena gave him the biggest smile she could. “Thank you.” She could hear the slight country twang in her voice and she wanted to smack herself. Instead she smiled until she got out of the building—not wanting the other girls to see that she had completely bombed the audition— and then dropped it as soon as the fresh polluted air hit her face.

Lena stomped her way down the street, the boots she’d stolen from Kara clacked as she did so.

She was so frustrated with this. Why had she wanted to be an actress? Why had she subjected herself to years of auditions and scrutiny by men who had failed at acting themselves? Because she knew it would piss off her mother. She knew Lillian would be furious if she squabbled all of the family business connections and expected successful future and became an actress. Lillian hated movies and TV. Basically, she hated everything that required imagination, which meant that Lena loved it.

She stopped outside of a bakery and looked longingly at the cupcakes in the window. If Kara were here she would go in and buy one for her. They would sit down on a bench on the Hollywood walk of fame and Kara would reassure her that she would get the next gig.

She sighed heavily and reached into her purse and called Kara. 

“Hey baby,” Kara whispered. “Now’s not really a good time. I have to be camera ready in five.”

She must have already been on set. Lena could hear the hustle and bustle of a live set, plus Kara’s whispers were a sure sign that lurking ears were around.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Lena,” Kara said so low she basically breathed it. “Buy the cupcake. One with sprinkles. I know you like sprinkles.”

Lena let out a laugh. “You know me so well,” she said somberly.

“Chinese and Italian tonight?”

“We can’t have both Kara. I swear I don’t know how you stay so skinny.”

“I’m an alien,” Kara joked. 

“Kara on set!” Lena heard on the other end of the line.

“I got to go, pizza and potstickers,” Kara said.

“Pizza and potstickers,” Lena replied. It was their secret way of saying “I love you” when they were in public. It was the one thing Kara claimed to love more than Lena.

She hung up the phone and looked at the cupcakes once more before going into the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! This chapter gets a little meta....I hope you enjoy!

“Uh, Ms. Danvers, they are ready for you,” Kara’s AD, Winn said.

“Oh, sorry,” Kara said coming out from the little nook she had been talking to Lena in. The set was actually pretty sparse with people today. Only the essentials were allowed to be there as today was the day that Kara’s character Melissa would finally hook up with Mike’s character Chris.

Kara currently had a robe around her, but in a few minutes, she would be in nothing but her nude panties. Mike was already lying in bed, his robe off. He seemed quite comfortable and content. He was resting against the headboard with his hands behind his head a smug smile on his face. Kara swore that she caught him looking down at his own chiseled abs every now and then.

This was Kara’s first sex scene. She had made out with plenty of other actors on screen before, but nothing past the point of her taking off her shirt ever occurred. If she was able to be in her bra, she would be comfortable, but the fact that the director wanted it to look like they were both completely naked under the covers made it so a bra wasn’t possible.

Kara slid between the sheets on the bed and covered herself before taking off the robe and handing it to Winn.

“You okay?” Mike asked.

“Yeah,” Kara squeaked.

She hadn’t told him it was her first sex scene. She didn’t want to make a big deal about the whole thing, but now she kind of wished she had worked out some logistics with him.

“Okay, Kara, you’re going to be on the bottom, Mike on top. Remember you two are so in love, absolutely crazy in love and after months of not being able to express it, you finally can. I want passion, uncontrollable movements. You got that?” the director, Snapper, said.

Kara nodded and refrained from rolling her eyes. She had only been focusing on this character for the past year of her life. She knew Melissa’s story inside and out. She knew her motivations and her weaknesses. She knew Melissa better than she knew herself.

“Alright, positions,” Snapper said sitting back into the chair. His eyes immediately darted to the monitor and a second later Mike was on top of Kara.

She could feel his hairless chest against her naked breasts and her heart started to pound. She could feel all of him against her even though he too was wearing undergarments.

Kara closed her eyes and focused on Melissa, the girl who had been brought to earth from the stars to save the world. The girl who had more power in her little pinky than most people had in their entire bodies. Melissa was in love with Chris, a boy with suave hair and a dorky personality who didn’t shy away from the strength that Melissa had. They had spent months tip toeing around the fact that they both liked each other. Melissa hadn’t even been sure it was safe for an alien to be with a human, but finally, after almost losing one another to a big alien threat last episode, they got together. That episode ended on a kiss, a sweet and hopeful kiss and now after a hiatus, they were supposed to come back with a fully developed relationship ready to sleep with one another.

Kara thought it was a little too much, but it’s what worked for TV and it’s what kept her paychecks coming in.

When Kara opened her eyes she was no longer Kara, she was Melissa staring at Chris above her ready to show him just how much she loved him.

“And action!” Snapper yelled.

Chris stared at Melissa for a second before placing his lips on hers. They were gentle, soft kisses, at first, but soon they started getting hungrier. Melissa returned the hunger, she grasped Chris’s back digging her nails slightly into his skin wanting to pull him closer to her. Chris’s mouth moved from Melissa’s lips down to her neck and she let out a soft moan that matched his kisses.

Chris’s hands grabbed at her ass pulling her closer to him not wanting any space to be between them. Their bodies moved together sweat pooling on their brows. Chris had ceased his kisses and he gently touched his forehead to Melissa’s in a sweet gesture of love and adoration.

Melissa knew that it was time, to finally let it all go. She prepared herself for it and just as she was about to set it free the word “CUT!” shot through the air.

Kara blinked a few times returning to herself. Mike, above her, was looking at the director ready for notes and Melissa did the same. “That was good, be a little more grabby and Kara more vocal. Let’s reset and start from the beginning.”

Mike rolled off the top of Kara as the make-up and hair team surrounded them dabbing the sweat from their brow and quickly retouching any slight imperfection.

Kara looked over at Mike for a quick second, nervous and uncomfortable. She let out a breath trying to calm herself so they could do it all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter so quickly?! Yes, since the last chapter was a little awk I decided to post the next chapter to give you some sweet supercorp goodness! Enjoy!

Lena was sitting at the table pouring over a list of auditions her agent had given her earlier that day. Containers of Chinese food and a large pizza sat on the table slowly getting colder and colder.

Kara was supposed to have been home over an hour and a half ago, but filming had run late. Lena wasn’t upset with Kara, but she did desperately need her girlfriend. Her day had been horrible and she wanted nothing more than one of the infamous Kara Danvers hugs to make her feel better.

After her audition, Lena had stopped by her agent’s office, Perry White, to discuss how the audition went. Lena had tried to explain that he wasn’t sending her to the right auditions, that she really hadn’t been right for any of the roles, but he wouldn’t hear anything of it. Instead, he gave her a list of upcoming auditions and told her to pick a few to try out for.

The door opened and Kara walked through it. Lena’s mood instantly brightened. Kara looked tired, her hair was disheveled, her lips slightly red and her clothes wrinkled.

“Long day?” Lena asked and then leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

Kara kissed her quickly before putting her purse down and then dropping onto the sofa.

“Who knew kissing could be so exhausting,” Kara said. “And Snapper, the director, is insane. He made us do the scene thirty times. THIRTY! I swear if I never have to kiss anyone again I will be happy.”

Lena gave her a little pout as she sat down next to Kara on the couch. Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of the front of Lena’s shirt, “Excluding you, of course.” She pulled Lena closer and gave her her signature soft and passionate kiss.

Lena let out a moan of contentment. That was just what she needed.

“You hungry?” Kara asked looking away from Lena and towards the food on the table.

“Starved,” Lena said quietly, not taking her eyes off the beauty in front of her. She waited just a second before getting up and going to the table to make Kara a plate. Even though Lena had a bad day, she was certain that Kara’s was worse. Any day that involved kissing Mike Matthews over and over again had to be at the very top of the worst days list.

“It’s cold by now, would you like me to heat it up?” Lena asked.

“Pizza no, Chinese yes.”

Lena let out a laugh and handed Kara a plate of pizza while she put a plate of potstickers in the microwave. 

“So how was your audition?” Kara said with a mouth full of pizza.

Lena began making her own plate, and although she had piled Kara’s high, she took much smaller portions for herself.

“My agent is an idiot and has no idea what roles I would be good for,” Lena said.

“But you’re good for every role,” Kara said.

Lena rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kara was too nice. “I highly doubt that I can pull off a convincing country girl who wants to trapeze through the air.”

“Well, not with that attitude.”

“Kara, I’m deathly afraid of heights,” Lena said stopping what she was doing to look at Kara.

“You’re not actually way up in the air; everything is done on a green screen nowadays. You’re like twenty feet off the ground, tops. It’s not that bad.”

Kara was fearless. It was one of the things that Lena loved about her so much. She had seen some of the stunts that Kara had to perform for Melissa and she didn’t know how Kara did it so easily. 

“Twenty feet might as well be a hundred. Besides, I don’t want a role like that. Becky seemed so repressed and uneducated. Like she was just your stereotypical damsel in distress. I want a role that has a little more to her. Strong and fierce, yet soft and vulnerable.”

“If you want I can probably get you a meeting with Cat. She can probably find a loophole to get you out of your contract with Perry,” Kara said.

“If she wants me,” Lena said bringing over Kara’s plate of Chinese and her own plate.

“Of course she’ll want you, who wouldn’t?” Kara said taking the plate from Lena’s hand.

“Oh, I don’t know every casting agent in this city, perhaps.”

“They are all stupid,” Kara said. “Seriously, you’re amazing.”

Lena looked at the girl next to her and smiled. She didn’t know what she did to deserve someone as special as Kara.

“Amazing enough to get a potsticker?” Lena asked eyeing Kara’s plate.

Kara gave her a look that said, “Try it and you die.”

“Please,” Lena said softening her voice and sliding closer to Kara. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She placed a kiss right under Kara’s ear, her weak spot. 

Kara let out a moan and her eyes rolled back slightly as she moved the plate in reach of Lena, who picked a potsticker off the plate and shoved it right into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Cat Grant said as soon as Kara walked into her office the next day. She didn’t have a call time until later and was thankful for the free time to go see her agent.

“Uh, hello to you to Cat,” Kara said.

“You and Mike haven’t been seen together out and about since that movie premiere two weeks ago. You guys have to keep it going, keep it fresh, let the public see you out there or they are going to get bored and forget about you. Do you want that?”

“Um, no?” Kara said. “But neither one of us has been invited to a premiere or public event or anything. We’ve been busy working.”

“Well that is what your free time is for Kiera.” Kara knew that Cat was upset when she reverted back to the old name that she used to call her by before she landed the starring role of a highly anticipated TV show. “Go out and see a sporting event, or go to a concert, or get caught getting it on the ladies bathroom of a club, I don’t care I just want to see your face, next to his in these trashy magazines.” Cat gestured to a slew of publications on the coffee table.

“Well, I kind of don’t like using my down time for work,” Kara said.

“What’s his name?” Cat asked.

Kara looked at her confused. “What’s whose name?”

“The guy. The guy that you are actually seeing that is getting jealous of this publicity stunt?” Cat said aggravated.

“There’s no guy,” Kara said. She wasn’t lying there wasn’t a guy. There wasn’t even technically a girl. Lena had been pretty cool about the whole fake dating Mike Matthew’s thing from the start. Lena knew that she was the one that had Kara’s heart. “I just like a little time out of the spotlight.”

“Oh, Kiera, your time out of the spotlight stopped the moment you signed on to be the lead of the TV adaption of a major YA book series. You’re stuck. You’re going to be on this show for a long time and once it’s over you will still be going to conventions and retelling stories about the good times you had on set over and over again to the same obsessed people who will not let the show go. You and Mike are joined forever now, you are the top ship of all major TV shows currently, you are people’s OTP and they will not let you two go.”

“What’s OTP?” Kara asked.

Cat rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless you know that? Just promise me you and Mike will go grab dinner so a few paps can catch your picture?”

“Yeah, I think we can manage that,” Kara said. Mike wasn’t a bad guy, she considered him a friend, but she didn’t like having him parade her around town.

“So, what is it that you wanted?” Cat asked sitting back at her desk and looking through a few files that she probably wasn’t paying attention to.

“What makes you think I want something?” Kara asked.

“Because I can read you like an open book and you never stop by to just say hello so, what is it that you want?”

“I have a friend, a fellow actress, who is stuck with a really crappy agent and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind meeting with her? She’s really talented and I think you will have great success with her.”

“What’s her résumé look like?”

“She was dead student number 3 in Blood Bath 5 and she was in an episode of Friends, Such Good Friends, and she was in Camp Camp with me.”

“Camp Camp, was the worst role you’ve ever had,” Cat said. 

It was true Camp Camp was about a group of kids at a summer camp getting into all sorts of trouble. It was very campy and the script was horrible, yet there was a cult following with it that Kara loved, but it was also where she met Lena. 

She hadn’t even known that she was into girls until she met Lena. The girl made her act so strange and shy; she was always flustered when Lena was around.

“So, she’s a nobody, thankfully, I like making nobodies, somebodies. Have her come by my office Thursday at 3. Write down her name and contact information and Kara, I hope she’s as good as you think she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

“She wants to meet with me?” Lena asked that night when Kara came home after work. 

“I told her how amazing you were and she couldn’t wait to meet you,” Kara said.

Lena beamed up at Kara and grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you so much!”

“Not as much as I love you,” Kara said pulling Lena in for a much slower and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Lena couldn’t help but let out another squeal of excitement.

“We have to celebrate! Tomorrow night, you me, and the around the world buffet, what do you say?” Lena said.

“I would love to, unfortunately, I have to go on a date with Mike,” Kara said biting her lip.

Lena’s excitement dropped. Kara already spent all day everyday with Mike, wasn’t that enough to convince the public they were in love?

“Oh,” Lena said plastering a smile on her face trying to hide her disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Cat just thinks that we need to be seen going out on normal people dates not just each other’s arm candy on the red carpet.”

“It makes sense,” Lena said turning away from Kara.

“But,” Kara said reaching out to grab Lena from behind and pull her closer to her. “That doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate tonight,” she whispered into Lena’s ear.

Her smile was immediately back as she turned around in her girlfriend’s arm.

“Space talk?” Lena asked with wide eyes.

“Space talk.” Kara agreed.

“I’ll grab the blankets!” Lena said running off into their bedroom.

“I’ll get the wine.”

*

Five minutes later they were on the roof of their building a pallet of blankets strewn across the ground. Lena and Kara were wrapped up in each other’s arms and a blanket, a glass of wine in their hand staring up at the black sky.

“I really hate L.A. sometimes.” Lena said as she stared up at the starless sky.

“Think of it as a blank canvas. We can create our own galaxy. Like over there Pizo,” Kara said pointing off into a random direction. “The pizza planet where everyone is happy and toppings are always free.”

Lena laughed, but joined in and pointed in the opposite direction. “Bunsen, a hot planet made of different gasses that possess magical powers.”

Kara pointed next to where Lena had pointed, “Musus, where everything is a musical.”

Lena pointed right in front of her. “Luvers, where Kara and Lena live happily and blissfully, without having to hide their love for each other.”

Kara looked at Lena with a somber look. It was a conversation they had had before. “Lena,” Kara said.

“I know.” Lena cut her off. She snuggled into her girlfriend and mentally kicked herself for bringing it up. “I know, you’re not ready. I respect that, I do. I just wish that I could stand under a street lamp and kiss you. I wish I could go home with you for holidays, not just as your friend and fool around with you in your childhood bedroom. I wish I could visit you at work and hold your hand and put my arm around you and tell that good for nothing Mike Matthews that you are mine!”

“Lena!” Kara was shocked at the last one.

“What? I really don’t like that man,” Lena said.

“Why not? He’s a nice guy.”

Lena shook her head. “He’s trying to get into your pants.”

“He is not!” Kara said pulling away from Lena laughing.

Lena sat up and turned to look at Kara. “He totally is!”

“He knows that the whole thing is just for publicity. I told him I was focusing on my career, that I didn’t have time for a real relationship.”

Lena looked at Kara with an unamused expression. “That excuse doesn’t work on men. They think that they are more important than your life.”

“Oh really, and when did you become such an expert on men?” Kara asked.

Lena gave her a smirk. “It’s my lesbian third eye. It allows me to see boys’ true intentions.” Lena had known she was a lesbian basically her entire life, but her mother was so focused on perfection that she never would have allowed her daughter to be a lesbian. So, Lena had “dated” boys in public, but made out with girls in secret. To this day her mother still didn’t know that Lena was gay. She just thought Kara was her roommate and often referred to her only as that, not even bothering to remember her name.

Kara laughed and wrapped her arm around Lena. “Come here,” she said pulling her closer. “You don’t need to worry; you’re the only one allowed in my pants.”

Lena smirked. “I better be.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of comic con this weekend have a surprise chapter! (I will still be posting my usual chapter on Monday as well!)

Kara sat across from Mike in one of the hottest restaurants in Hollywood, however, Kara wasn’t that impressed. The place was loud and hot, there were so many people that Kara’s chair kept getting bumped and numerous times the sauce from her pasta almost fell onto her lap. 

Cat had picked the place. Hell, Cat had set up the date. She had hijacked Kara’s assistant and forced him to put this onto Kara’s schedule. 

A few tables over, a family with two teenage girls were sitting with their parents, but their wide eyes hadn’t left Kara and Mike. They weren’t shy about the staring and didn’t even pretend to look away when Kara looked over at them.

“We have an audience,” Kara said. She nodded to the table behind Mike nonchalantly as she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

“Oh, babe, you have no idea,” Mike said stealing a look outside.

Kara didn’t have to turn around to know that there was a circus of paparazzi outside. Cat had probably been the one to tip them off that they were here.

“I feel like I’m an elephant in a zoo,” Kara said quietly.

“Nah, you’re much prettier than an elephant,” Mike said. “You’re like an ocelot, beautiful and fierce, yet docile.”

Kara blushed slightly and looked down at her food. Normally, her plate would have been empty by now and she would have been restraining herself from licking the plate clean, but the food hadn’t been that great and that fact that dozens of eyes were on her made her self-conscious and not hungry. She wondered what Lena was having for dinner tonight and if there would be any leftovers.

“And what kind of animal are you, Mike Matthews?” 

“I’m a baboon obviously,” Mike said feigning offense.

Kara laughed. “I think you deserve more credit than a baboon.”

“Ah, but you haven’t seen my ass,” Mike said with a smirk.

At the mention of his body part Kara blushed again and got a flash of the scene they had filmed the other day. Melissa had enjoyed it, but Kara had distanced herself so far from it, she barely remembered what happened, but there was a certain body part that she remembered feeling.

Kara looked up to see one of the two teenage girls walking towards their table. She plastered on her fake, of-course-you-can-bother-us smile as the girl approached.

“Hi, I’m a huge fan of you both, do you think I can get a picture?” the girl said as soon as she reached the table.

Kara looked to Mike letting him decide. He plastered on a huge smile himself and said, “Of course!” and then immediately put his arm around her so they could take a selfie. Mike was always great with their fans. He was goofy and welcoming and always knew how to talk to them. Kara on the other hand always got a little bit nervous. As much as she loved being an actress, she wasn’t a huge fan of the publicity of it all. She preferred to keep to herself. It was easier when Mike was around; the magazines were right, their chemistry was great and she always felt a little more at ease when he was around.

“Does your sister want one too?” Mike asked.

“She’s too shy. I tried to convince her to come over, but she didn’t want to bother you,” the girl said.

Mike turned around in his seat and waved the girl over. She was hesitant at first, but finally got up from her chair.

Mike started to talk to her as Kara turned her attention to the other sister for her photo.

“So, you guys watch the show?” Mike asked.

“Every week, we never miss an episode. We can’t believe your characters finally got together. We’ve been waiting all season!”

“And now you two are together!” the shy sister blurted out. “It’s like the show in real life.”

Kara started to feel uncomfortable as she always did when her relationship with Mike came up. Kara was a good actress, but she was a horrible liar. Her older sister, Alex, could tell Kara was lying before a word ever even came out of her mouth.

She had tried to trick herself into thinking that the Kara that was with Mike was a different Kara, but they were too similar, that it just didn’t work, so she played coy with the whole relationship, which people seemed to eat up. Mike was a little bit more forth coming about it all, so she just let him tell their fake anecdotes. 

“Except there are no aliens,” Mike said passing a look to Kara who smiled in return.

A high-pitched noise came out of the shy sister and the more abrasive one gently hit her.

“You girls have a good night,” Mike said hinting that they should go back to their table. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thanks, you too!” The first sister said before they turned and left whispering and giggling to each other.

“That was a little…”

“Weird?” Mike said quietly.

Kara nodded. She was glad that she didn’t have to be the one who said it.

“Are you ready to go?” Mike asked.

Kara looked down at his plate which was completely empty. She stole a look behind her and the flashes started as they eagerly tried to get the money shot.

She turned back towards Mike and groaned. “How long do you think we would have to sit here for them to leave?” she asked.

“Forever,” he said. “They are like robots, they never sleep or eat.”

Kara let out another whiny groan. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

Their meal had already been taken care of so that they could plan a quick getaway, but the paps were on their game tonight. The moment Kara stood from her chair they started yelling at her to look at them. She kept her head low and focused on the ground. Mike grabbed her hand to lead her to the car, which was parked right out front. The restaurant security made a path for them to get through to the car, but they couldn’t stop the flashes that were blinding Kara as she walked.

Mike opened her car door and she got in. The noise was muted when the door shut, but she could still hear them calling her name. Her stomach churned and breathing sped up. She closed her eyes and tried to block it all out.

The noise rose for a second as Mike opened his car door and got in. Kara kept her eyes shut until she felt the car jerk forward and they left the madness behind them.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked.

“Yeah,” Kara said, but she was lying and Mike could probably tell, thankfully he didn’t press her. Kara careened her neck so she could look up at the sky. The wide open silent expanse where she wanted to runaway to. She found the point in the sky where the planet Luvers was supposed to reside and she pictured it. The breezy air, the sound of the ocean, and Lena, her beautiful Lena sitting next to her in a red bikini. Kara smiled and she felt her heart rate slow and her stomach settle. Lena always knew how to calm her down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 8  
“Ah, you must be Ms. Luthor, come in, come in,” Cat said as she sat in her oversized office chair.

Lena walked into the room and kept her back straight, her shoulders back, and her head high, just as Kara had told her to do.

“Cat likes them strong, and you’re the strongest woman I know,” Kara had said to her that morning right before giving her a soft kiss.

Lena repeated that memory over and over in her mind, keeping the smile on her face.

“I’ve seen you before,” Cat said. “You go to parties with Kara all the time. Sometimes, you drink too much.”

Lena didn’t know what to say to that. Everyone drank at those things, even Kara, it wasn’t her fault she was a lightweight.

“I like to enjoy myself every now and then,” Lena said, finally coming up with something. She crossed her leg and tilted her head slightly almost challenging Cat.

Cat finally looked up from her paper and really looked at Lena. She pursed her lips and then said, “Stand up.”

Lena did as she was told.

Cat got up from her chair and walked to the other side of the desk circling Lena, taking her all in. 

“So, your information said that you are represented by Perry White?”

“Yes,” Lena said.

“He’s an idiot.”

“I agree.”

Cat smiled. “So then, why did you sign with him?”

“Because I was young and naive and had no one on my side. He was the first person to express interest in signing me so I took it.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Every time I’m forced to audition for a stick thin blonde girl role that has no depth.”

“I like a girl who can admit her mistakes and thankfully, Perry is an idiot. You haven’t booked a gig in three months. Page five of his crappy contract states that he has the right to kick you to the curb, fortunately, for us that also means that you can run with no repercussions.”

“Seriously?” Lena said.

“As long as you have another agent who wants you,” Cat said. She sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms.

Lena held her gaze. She didn’t speak, she didn’t move, she barely even breathed. She waited for Cat to say the words. Kara had told her not to seem over excited. Cat didn’t like excitement. Cat didn’t like emotion unless it was on screen and if you showed it she would show you the door.

“Kara highly recommended you. She said you were good, professional, fierce. Lucky for you I have too many stick thin blondes with no depth and I am looking for a strong woman who dominates in heels and I think you fit that part perfectly.” Cat walked around the desk and reached into a drawer. She flipped a few pages and signed at the bottom and then held it out to Lena. “Take this Perry, tell him you’re out and that you are with me and if he cries,” Cat paused for a second. “You better film it.”

*

“Here it comes!” Kara said as she popped the stopper from the champagne bottle. The cork flew across the room and Lena laughed as Kara filled two flutes with the bubbly liquid. “To the worlds most beautiful and talented actress,” Kara said holding up her flute to clink with Lena’s.

“I thought this toast was supposed to be about me, not you,” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara giggled. “Seriously, Lena, I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Lena reached across the counter and pulled Kara in for a kiss.

“So, how did Perry react when you handed him the paper from Cat?” 

“That asshole barely even reacted. I got a couple of mumbles and an eye roll and that was it.”

“Well at least you’re done with him and will now be sent to auditions you actually want to go to. You’ll be a star before you know it.”

“So how long until she will hook me up with my own beard?” Lena asked.

Kara picked up a handful of popcorn from the bowl that sat between them and threw it at her.

Lena let out a playful scream and threw some back at her. Kara grabbed the bucket and Lena started running away, knowing Kara’s plan. 

“Kara don’t you dare,” Lena warned as she ran around the kitchen.

Kara threw a handful and Lena darted into the living room. She felt the popcorn hit her back as she aimed herself toward the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and was tackled. She tuned around and came face to face with a devilishly smirking Kara. A second later Lena’s head was covered in popcorn.

Both girls laughed and then Kara started dusting the popcorn off of Lena’s face. Once it was uncovered Lena gave her a pouty face, knowing that it would make her feel bad. 

“Don’t give me the pouty face,” Kara whined.

Lena made herself look even sadder.

“You’re so mean,” Kara said. “You know that pouty face is my Kryptonite.”

Lena moved quickly and rolled both Kara and herself so she was on top. “I know, but now, you have to make it up to me.” Lena’s voice was lowered, softer. She leaned down and kissed Kara, but just barely.

“Oh really?” Kara said with a giggle.

“Uh huh,” Lena said, barely a whispered. She kissed Kara again, hard and slow. She ran her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip and Kara whined. Lena smiled against Kara’s lip knowing that that was her true Kryptonite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters pick up in chapter length around this point, so I hope you enjoy!

Waking up with a naked Lena in her arms was the best feeling in the world. Her warm pale skin against Kara’s sun-kissed was the most beautiful sight. The sun streaming in from the window illuminating Lena’s sleepy face. Kara liked to rub her thumb gently up and down Lena’s arm producing little goosebumps that wouldn’t wake Lena. Kara sometimes wished that she could spend forever in that moment, where the world seems to stop and the woman by her side had no worries.

“Kara, you’re on in five,” Winn said pulling Kara from her thoughts.

She had left Lena that morning, still asleep, to come to work and now she wished that she was still back in that bed, listening to Lena’s steady heart beat.

“Yeah, okay.” Kara had been dreading this day. She had tried to get out of it, tried to tell them that the scene just didn’t work, but they hadn’t listened to her, and she didn’t want to tell them the real reason.

She had kept her past hidden as much as possible, even in the spotlight, she had managed to keep her biggest secrets private. She felt like her sister Alex had something to do with it. Working for the FBI had its perks after all.

“Alright, Kara, you know what to do?” Snapper said.

“Um, yeah,” Kara said. They had gone through the blocking multiple times over and over. They only had a few takes to get this shot so Kara had to be perfect. She had to be perfect. Her hands slightly started to shake and she clasped them together to get them to stop.

“Alright, just stay clear of the columns and the beams. Don’t cross that line, because that’s where the beam is going to fall, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara said. She started hearing her heart beating in her ears, drowning out the sounds around her.

She could see Snapper pointing to the camera in front of her, but he was starting to blur.

Her stomach started churning with the anticipation of what was about to happen. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block it all out, trying to find herself back in Lena’s arms. Melissa wasn’t afraid. Melissa could handle this, but she didn’t have enough time to become Melissa, because a second later she heard the word action and the world around her was on fire.

She could feel the heat instantly. Sweat began to pool on her forehead, her lower back, her chest. She looked around her a room full of orange and suddenly she was twelve again. Her own bedroom full of flames, her parents calling her name, the air full of smoke.

Suddenly, she’s on the ground and the flames around her are gone, and she is hyperventilating and crying and she has no control over herself.

People crowd around her, but no one quite knows what to do. They are telling her to calm down and she wishes she could, but she can’t. Their screams and calls are still echoing in her ears. The heat is still engulfing her and she can’t breathe, no matter how hard she tries she can’t breathe.

“Hey, Kara it’s okay,” Mike was kneeling in front of her. She didn’t even know he was there today. “Take a deep breath,” Mike said.

Kara shook her head trying to tell him that it won’t help. Nothing helped except… “Lena.” Kara said.

Mike looked at her confused. “I…need…Lena,” Kara said between uncontrolled breaths.

“Get me her phone,” Mike yelled.

Winn shoved Kara’s phone in front of Mike and he handed it to Kara. Through blurry eyes Kara found Lena’s number and called. The phone rang one, twice, three times, it kept going until Lena’s sweet voice was telling Kara to leave a message.

Kara reached out desperate to feel someone. Mike was there. She wrapped her hands around his arms and Mike did the same gently rubbing small circles on Kara’s arms trying to soothe her.

Without Lena, Kara knew she was just going to have to ride the attack out, she had no choice but to experience that night again.

*

An hour later, the set had been cleared and Kara was in her trailer laying down on her couch. Everyone had strict orders to leave her alone, but someone had ignored that. Mike sat on the end of the couch by her feet. His hand was wrapped around her ankle and he was methodically rubbing it up and down. It gave Kara something to focus on as she tried to slow her breathing.

“You okay?” Mike asked when Kara started to sit up.

“Yeah,” she said wiping her eyes of the last tears. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a horrible liar?” Mike said.

“All the time.” Kara was exhausted. She felt like she had lived ten years in the past hour.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Mike asked.

“It’s nothing,” Kara said. Resting her chin on her hand.

“Kara, no one reacts like that over nothing.”

She didn’t say anything. She stared at the ground. She wondered why Lena didn’t answer her call. She wondered why Lena hadn’t returned her call.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?” Kara said tilting her head to look at Mike.

“Do you consider us friends? I mean I know we are fake dating and all, but at the end of the day would you want to hang out with me? Get to know me?”

“Yeah,” Kara said scrunching up her forehead. “I already know you.”

“I know, you know all about where I grew up. You know about my high school life, about the crazy ex-girlfriends I’ve had, the crap my parents have put me through, but I don’t know a damn thing about you.”

Kara pursed her lips. 

“I want to be your friend, Kara, but to do that I’m going to have to get to know you.”

“My favorite color is blue,” Kara said.

Mike was quiet for a second before he gave her a smile and a nod. “It’s a start. Now, why don’t you let me drive you home? Snapper said you were free the rest of the day.”

“What about the shoot? The schedule?”

“Don’t worry about it. They’ve moved some things around and went in a different direction with the plot for this episode. Don’t worry, there won’t be anymore flames.”

“I don’t want to put everyone out. If we miss a day of shooting everything gets behind and everyone gets over worked and—”

“Kara, don’t worry about it,” Mike gave her a reassuring smile. “Come on.” He stood up and reached his hand down for Kara to take. She looked at it for a moment before taking it and letting him pull her up from the couch.

*

Kara had tried calling Lena again when she got home, but once again, there was no answer. In fact, she didn’t hear from Lena until she walked in the door at 8 o’clock that night.

“Hey babe,” Lena said coming through the door. 

“Where have you been?” Kara asked. She tried to sound interested and happy, as it seemed like Lena was excited about something. She had on her real smile, not the one she wore everyday. She had a slight bounce to her step as she walked around the kitchen, plus she didn’t seem to hear the exhaustion in Kara’s voice, or notice her slightly puffy cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

“Out with Cat! She called me this morning at the ass crack of dawn, okay so actually it was like 10am, but needless to say I was still asleep,” Lena kept opening and closing cabinets which she always did when she was unable to settle down. “Anyways, she called me and told me that she had the perfect part for me and that the audition was in an hour. So I quickly got out of bed threw on whatever clothes I could find, which were your pants by the way, and high tailed it across the city. I got to the audition, had five minutes to look over the script before they called my name. I went in to the room and I nailed it!” Lena slammed a cabinet loudly for effect as she turned to look at Kara. “I called Cat and she took me out to celebrate and then during lunch she got the call that they wanted me to come back in for a call back!”

“That’s great, Babe,” Kara said. She gave Lena a smile, but her heart wasn’t in it and it made her upset. She wanted to be happy for Lena, and she was, but she was just so exhausted and slightly miffed that the reason Lena didn’t answer her call was because she was out celebrating.

Lena stopped in her tracks on the way to the couch that Kara was sitting on and for the first time she really looked at her girlfriend. The smile that was on her face instantly disappeared.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked quickly sitting next to Kara on the couch.

Kara shook her head. “I just had a panic attack at work today.”

“What?” Lena said with worry.

“They wanted to do a scene where Melissa saves people from a fire and I just panicked.”

Lena was confused. “Did you know this scene was coming?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought I could handle it. It’s been 13 years.”

“You lost your parents in that fire Kara, you almost died yourself. If your dad hadn’t thrown you into the pool right before the explosion—”

“I know, I just thought I could handle it.”

Lena pulled Kara to her and leaned back. Kara rested her ear against Lena’s chest and listened to the rhythmic beats.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Because I knew that talking about it would make me think about it and just increase my anxiety.”

“Fuck, that’s why I had two missed calls from you.”

“Hey, watch the dirty words,” Kara said.

Lena let out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer,” Lena said kissing the top of Kara’s head.

“It’s okay, Mike was there and he was actually pretty great. Apparently, he was the one who noticed I was freaking out first and made them stop before I hurt myself.”

“Mike Matthews calmed you down?” Lena said. Kara could hear the hint of jealousy in Lena’s voice.

“No, not really. He was just there. You know you and Alex and the only two people who can calm me down.” Kara snuggled more into Lena and started to relax for the first time that day. 

“Did you tell him why you were panicking?” Lena asked. She knew very few people knew about Kara’s past. They had been dating for eight months before Kara told her. That was the night Lena had taken her to the fancy hibachi place across town to celebrate Kara’s new gig as Pretty Girl Number 1 in the college movie that was supposed to be a smash hit. Kara had loved it until the chef made a giant flame explode in front of her. She got a faraway look in her eye and then her hand clasped around Lena’s hard. She didn’t even have to say anything. Lena pulled her from the restaurant and Kara finished her attack in the alley way. When they got home, Kara told her everything, Lena hadn’t pushed, but Kara wanted to let her know. 

“No,” Kara said. “He wanted me to. He kept saying how he doesn’t know anything about me.”

“Well that was rude of him,” Lena said her voice suddenly a little peppier.

Kara smiled. “It’s true though. He knows nothing about me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Lena asked combing her fingers through Kara’s soft hair.

Kara shrugged. “I mean I consider him a friend and we work together and we are supposed to be in love.” Kara moved so she was looking up at Lena. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea to tell him a little bit about my past.”

“Kara, you know what would happen if the truth got out. It's all anyone would ever ask you about. Do you really want to be peppered with questions about surviving a fire that killed your entire family and then being adopted by complete strangers?”

Kara sighed and lay her head back down. “No, but I really don't think Mike would say anything.”

“Until this Charade ends,” Lena said. 

“He knows that it's not real,” Kara said. 

“Keep telling yourself that babe,” Lena said. 

Kara got quiet as she always did when she was upset. She never knew what to say when someone she loved had made her feel like this, so she just shut down. Luckily, Lena was fluent in Kara and her arms came around her tightly. 

“I'm sorry. I'm being rude.” She placed a small kiss on the top of Kara’s head. “Mike doesn't want to sleep with you, he's not actually in love with you, no one is except for me so I get you all to myself.” Lena squeezed her harder and started moving her around in her arms playfully getting Kara to laugh. 

Kara looked back up at Lena with a smile and Lena kissed her gently. 

“I'm sorry I upset you,” Lena said looking into Kara beautiful blue eyes.

“Thank you,” Kara said moving in closer for another quick kiss. She lay her head back down on Lena’s chest and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't end up being as long as I thought it would so maybe I'll post another one in a couple of days!

Lena sat with a bunch of other girls in a cramped room on uncomfortable chairs. There were so many women in the room she was sure they were breaking the capacity law. The girl next to her crossed her legs and kicked Lena in the process. Lena looked at her for a brief second before the girl gave Lena a fake smile and a peppy “sorry.” Lena replied with her own fake smile and then crossed her arms and sunk slightly in the chair. 

Since signing with Cat she had been going to more auditions than ever and they were definitely better roles for Lena than Perry White had ever given her, but Lena still wasn't booking any of them. The call back she had a few weeks back ended up going to someone who had already made a name for themselves. 

This audition was her least favorite. It was a cold read, which meant she wouldn't get the script until she was sitting in front of the casting agents. She would have very little time to skim it over before her audition would start. She always liked to have plenty of time to prepare, to really get into the character’s head. She didn't want to just pretend, she wanted to be the character. Kara was really good at this. Lena had been able to see the switch happen when they worked on Camp Camp together. One minute Kara was Kara and the next she was Fiona, a girl who had been going to Camp Camp since she was six and was a master in all crafts and the moment the director called cut, Kara was back. 

“Lena Luthor,” a bored sounding voice said from the doorway. 

Lena gave her a smile and grabbed her bag as she went into another room with another girl was sitting. This room was smaller, but thankfully she only had to share it with one other person. The woman who had called her name came over and handed her a script that had been passed through multiple other people’s hands as was prevalent from the crinkles on the edges. 

“Thank you,” Lena said. She looked down at the script and started reading it over as quickly as she could. She had only gotten to the bottom of the page when the other girl was called into the next room. Lena focused back on the pages in front of her. She had not even known what this role was for. Everything had been so secretive which meant that it was a big deal. The description that Cat had sent her only had the specs for an age, gender, and the ability to walk in heels. Even the script she was reading was very generic. There were no defining names, no real tell of what the plot could be about. The scene was between two women, Lena’s character Katie and an unnamed woman. The words on the page didn't really offer up much as to how the agents wanted her to be played and she hoped they would give her more direction once she got into the room. She was able to read through half the script once more before they called her name to go into the next room. 

Lena walked into the room with her script in her hand and found three people, two women and a man, sitting behind a fold out table. A camera was set up pointing in the middle of the room and Lena went to stand in front of it. 

“Whenever you're ready,” the woman in the middle said without ever looking up from Lena’s resume in front of her. 

“How do you want the scene played?” Lena asked

The woman shrugged. “Play it how you interpret it.”

Lena looked down at the script for a second and tried to think about how she interpreted the scene. It was a very simple setup and dialogue there wasn't a whole lot to interpret, but she wanted this role, no she needed this role. She needed to prove to Cat that she could book roles and that it wasn't a mistake for her to take her on. 

She thought about how Cat would want her to play the scene. Cat loved how strong and fierce Lena looked, she loved woman who knew how to take control of a situation so that's what Lena went with. She took a second to find this character within her and when she opened her eyes Lena was gone and Katie was out in full force. 

*

Lena’s phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table and she groaned.

“The one day I actually get to sleep in,” Kara complained turning away from Lena and using her pillow to try and block out the sound.

“Hello?” Lena asked groggily as she answered the phone. 

Cat’s voice boomed so loudly from the phone that even Kara flinched when she heard it. 

“Seriously, you’re not up yet? You know most successful people are up and out of bed by 6am every morning, including weekends. Do you want to be successful, Lena?”

“Yes, Cat,” Lena said with a yawn.

“Sometimes I don’t even know why I try,” Cat said. Lena was sure that Cat was rolling her eyes.

“Is there a reason that you’re calling at,” Lena leaned over and looked at the clock on the nightstand, “seven in the morning?”

“Yes, I’m calling to motivate you, Lena. Get up, go eat a kale salad and then go to the gym and while you’re at it stop by the address I just sent you for your call back.” Lena felt her phone buzz in her hand signaling that she received a text. 

“My call back?” Lena asked confused.

“Yes, for the role of Katie. Whatever you did they liked it and want to bring you in again. Be there at one and don’t disappoint me.” Cat hung up before Lena could even respond.

She looked over at Kara who had flipped back over and was looking up at Lena. 

“I got a call back,” Lena said smiling.

“Lena, that’s great!” Kara said sitting up and kissing Lena.

Lena giggled against her lips. “It’s for that audition I had a week ago, where they gave me no direction at all. I don’t understand, I thought I had bombed that audition.”

“Obviously, they saw what I see in you everyday: pure indescribable amazement.”

Lena blushed and Kara kissed her once again, slowly moving her mouth from Lena’s mouth to her jaw line and down her neck.

“You know, I still have a few hours before I have to leave,” Kara said positioning herself over Lena, swinging her legs over her girlfriend’s body, straddling her.

“I don’t know, I think I might go back to bed,” Lena joked.

Kara smiled down at Lena and shook her head slowly before going in for another kiss. This time, Lena brought her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her closer down to her, not wanting any space between them. It was rare that Kara was on top; Lena always seemed to be the one to take the lead, but god did she love it when Kara took charge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Monday's chapter was on the short side have another :)

Even though Kara was able to come into work slightly later than usual, didn’t mean that her day was any less hectic. After hair, makeup, and wardrobe, she shot a quick scene with Mike and then it was lunch time, which she didn’t even get to enjoy on her own terms because she was thrown into a car and driven off the lot to an office building to deal with a chemistry test for some upcoming roles. There were others in the car so she couldn’t even call Lena to wish her luck on her call back. 

They were able to lie in bed for one glorious hour after they had woken up. Kara had stayed on top of Lena feeling her warm body below her. Lena’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and rested right in the small of her back. Remembering the sensation made Kara’s stomach tingle and she blushed hoping no one would notice. 

Good luck at the call back! I know you can do it. Pizza and Potstickers. Kara sent off the text just as the car pulled up in front of building.

“Kara, you coming?” Mike asked. 

Kara looked up and realized that he had the door open waiting for her to come out.  
“Oh, yeah,” she said tucking her phone into her bag. Mike held out his hand and she took it when she got out of the car. Even though there were no paps around, Mike held on as they walked into the building. 

They were taken into an elevator that went up a few stories before stopping and then were thrown into a room alone to wait.

Kara didn’t know much about what roles they were trying to fill. Just that Mike’s character was going to be getting a sister, dead set on exposing Melissa’s secret and that another alien was supposed to be making their appearance as a second love interest for Melissa.

When Kara had found out about that she had internally rolled her eyes. Love triangles were so over played.

“You okay? You’ve been quiet today,” Mike said.

Kara smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“It just seems like your mind has been somewhere else all day,” Mike prodded.

It was somewhere else. It was in bed with Lena underneath her, her lips on top of hers and Lena’s hands on her body.

“I’m just having a really good day,” Kara said. 

Mike gave her a smile and moved closer to her as inconspicuously as possible. “Anything particular happen that made it great?” Mike asked.

Kara blushed and looked away shaking her head. The door opened and suddenly she was looking at the person who had made her morning. Lena stood in the doorway, her long, straight, black hair cascading down her shoulders, her beautiful jaw line that Kara had been kissing that morning quirked to the side in slight confusion, and her piercing green eyes looking at nothing other than Kara herself.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara asked. She was about to greet Lena with physical affection, but then remembered that Mike was watching her and that there was a man standing behind Lena.

“This is my call back,” Lena said. “I’m auditioning to play Chris’s sister, Katie.”  
Kara’s eyes widened as what Lena said hit her. If Lena got this role she would be working with Kara and Mike. She would have to be on set with them and do promotions with them, but worst of all, Lena would have to watch her be in love with Mike.

No not Mike, Chris and it wouldn't be her it would be Melissa. Melissa was in love with Chris, not Kara. Kara was in love with Lena. The beautiful Lena that stood in front of her, the Lena that she knew every inch of, the Lena that was waiting on her to say something. 

Mike cleared his throat and both girls stopped focusing on each other and instead turned their attention to him. “It’s Lena, right? I don't think we’ve officially met,” Mike said holding out his hand for Lena. 

She looked at it with downcast eyes. Her eyes darted quickly to Kara who was giving her a please-be-nice look before finally taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Yes, it's nice to finally meet you,” Lena said. “Kara has told me a lot about you.”

“Same,” Mike said. “I feel like I practically know you!”

Lena looked at him through side eyes. “No, you don’t.”

Mike was taken slight aback by the comment, but Kara just laughed trying to cover up the slight rudeness. “Lena takes auditions very seriously. She’s already in character,” Kara said.

They knew very little about Katie, other than she was supposed to be Chris’s estranged sister who was dead set on exposing aliens. There was supposed to be some tension between them, so the play off worked.

“Right,” Mike said nodding.

“Why don’t we all sit around the table,” Jon Jones the executive producer said coming into the room. “I see you’ve met the first candidate for Katie, Lena Luthor.”

“Yes, we have,” Kara said smiling. She didn’t want to tell Jon that she knew Lena. She wanted Lena to get this job on her own, or was it that she didn’t want Lena to get the job?

“Great, so I’ve set up a couple of scenes that we are going to be going through. One of Chris and Katie together, one with Melissa and Katie together and one with all three of them together. Not giving you guys a whole lot of direction, we just want to see what comes out of it, okay?”

They all three nodded as they quickly read over the script in front of them.

“Okay, Mike and Lena whenever you’re ready,” Jon said.

Although Lena was sitting next to Mike she had her back turned to him and was instead looking at Kara who tried to keep her face passive and professional.

“Katie, why did you come back?” Mike as Chris said.

Lena as Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “This is my home, Christopher, do I need a reason to come back?”

“It’s your home? You haven’t stepped foot in this town since…”

Katie turned quickly on Chris catching him off guard. “Since Dad mysteriously disappeared.”

“He didn’t disappear Katie, he left. He abandoned us,” Chris gently placed his hand on Katie’s shoulder and she shrugged it off immediately.

“He left you, not me.” Katie started intently at Chris. “He would never leave me. You’re the reason that he’s gone. I was with him that night. I know what I saw in that cornfield and I know that you had something to do with it.”

“Katie,” Chris’s voice was soft and his expression was full of pain. His head shook, but just barely. He reached his hand up and let his fingers gently move over Katie’s cheek.

Katie grabbed his wrist hard, holding it in place, not allowing him to touch her.

“Dad was sick,” Chris said. “He was sick and he didn’t know what was real.”

Katie stood up quickly. “His love for me was real! And he never would have left me alone in that car on the coldest night of the year if he had a choice.” Katie and Chris held each other’s stare for a heartbeat.

“Perfect!” Jon said. “That was great! Wasn’t that great Kara?”

Kara blinked a few times pulling herself back to reality. “Yeah, it was fantastic.” Kara said as she watched Lena sit back down in the chair, wiping the trace of tears from her eyes.

“Okay, let’s move on, Kara, you’re up.”

Kara flipped a few pages to find where her scene with Katie started. She closed her eyes and searched herself for a second to bring Melissa forth. When she opened her eyes she wasn’t looking at the love of her life, but her boyfriend’s sister who was trying to get to know her.

“So tell me, Melissa, how did my loser brother score a beautiful girl like you?” Katie asked arching her eyebrow.

Melissa laughed and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

“He showed me the way to coffee shop, when I was in desperate need for caffeine,” Melissa said. “And then he bought me a donut.”

Katie let out a playful laugh. “So coffee and donuts is the way to your heart.” Katie squinted her eyes slightly and smirked. “Good to know.”  
Again, Melissa laughed, she was known for her laugh. It was one of those that caused her to throw her head back.

“Seriously, though, what do you see in my brother? Why did he win your affection?” Katie leaned on the table using the palm of her hand to rest her chin upon.

“Your brother is a good man,” Melissa said. “He’s very accepting and understanding. He has a good heart and he makes me feel at home.”

Katie sat back in her chair leaving her hand on the table. “So, you’re an outsider too?”

“Isn’t everyone an outsider?” Melissa said.

“If that’s the case than I am the outsider of the outsiders. Trust me, having a crazy father who nearly killed you definitely makes it hard for people to relate. No one wants a friend from a screwed up family.”

Melissa leaned forward and grasped Katie’s hand on the table. Katie lifted her eyes, but not her head to look at Melissa. “If you ever need a friend, I’m here. I know a thing or two about screwed up families.”

Katie gave Melissa a smile and then leaned forward herself and placed her other hand on top of Melissa’s. “Let’s go shopping. I’ve been dying to get a new bikini for the lake.” The heartwarming moment was gone, but there was one thing Melissa was certain, she had made a new friend.

“Great! I love the direction you’re taking with this character Lena,” Jon said. Lena beamed at the compliment. “I loved the little adlib, I can see where you’re going with this.”

Kara didn’t realize that Lena had adlibbed anything. She quickly looked back down at the script page and saw that the line “So tell me, Melissa, how did my loser brother score a beautiful girl like you,” was only supposed to be “So tell me, Melissa, how did my loser brother score a girl like you.” Lena had added the word beautiful and Kara looked at her now with curiosity. 

“Okay let’s move on to the last scene with all three of you.”


	12. Chapter 12

The moment Kara walked through the door, Lena was on her, she caught Kara off balance and then fell against the door. Lena squealed from excitement. “I nailed that audition, didn’t I?” She kissed Kara on the lips.

Kara smiled at her girlfriend, who she was now basically holding up, and nodded. “Yes, they really liked you.”

Lena squealed again. “What did they say, tell me everything!” Lena placed her feet on the ground and grabbed Kara’s hand and started pulling her towards the couch.

Kara set down her bag and kicked off her shoes. She curled her feet under her when she sat on the couch and Lena scooted close to her.

Kara gave her a smile. “You know I’m not supposed to talk about anything until it’s been set in stone.”

Lena cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head and then added a pouty lip.

Kara rolled her eyes. Lena knew she couldn’t resist the pouty lip.

“Fine, they loved you. Mike loved you.”

“How did the others fair?” Lena asked.

“One girl was a little too…sweet? And the other a little too…crazy.”

Lena laughed and brought her thumb to her mouth and started nibbling on her nail.

“And what did you think?”

“Well,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling her on top of her. “I thought that you were fantastic.”

Lena smiled as their lips came closer together. She waited just a second before completely closing the gap between them.

They kissed each other hard and passionately, running their hands over each other’s bodies.

When they pulled away Lena got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

“We need to celebrate my perfect audition!” Lena opened the fridge to see if they had any alcohol.

“It wasn’t quite perfect.”

A jolt went through Lena at Kara’s words. She closed the fridge and turned around.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m sure Jon didn’t even pick up on it, but you kind of played Katie kind of gay in her scene with Melissa,” Kara started picking at her finger nails.

“Well, yeah, that’s how I interpreted it,” Lena said.

“You interpreted Katie as gay?” Kara asked.

Lena shrugged. “Or bi, I mean I haven’t really grasped her backstory yet, but I definitely got the feeling that she likes Melissa.”

“Are you sure it’s her who likes Melissa and not you who likes me?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Please Kara, you’re not the only one that can separate yourself from your character. Before I even realized that it was for your show I saw the subtext.”

“I’m just saying I don’t know if Jon or the others would want you to play her that way.”

“He seemed to like it just fine today. What, do you not want to kiss me on screen? Only behind closed door like I’m a skeleton in your closet?”

Kara quickly got up from the couch and went over to Lena. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her in place. “No, Lena. I would love to kiss you on screen and in public and everywhere. I just don’t want you to jeopardize this role by taking a big risk.”

“Risks are what make history,” Lena said holding her head high.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at her. It was what Lena’s mother used to tell her, her birth mother, not the one that adopted her, before she died. She was so young when her mother died, but there were still prevalent memories in her mind of her. Ones that she would never forget no matter how hard Lillian, her adoptive mother, wanted her to. 

“You’re right,” Kara said moving her hand to run her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Lena gave her a smile and then kissed her.

“You’re forgiven, but only if you go down to the store and pick up the biggest bottle of red wine that you can find.”

“Deal,” Kara said giving her a quick kiss before leaning down to pick up her purse.

*

They lay naked in bed, the white sheet wrapped around them. Body parts sticking out precariously. Two empty glasses of wine were on the nightstand. Kara’s head was rested on Lena’s chest as Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. This was Lena’s heaven. 

There were no prying eyes, no fake boyfriends, no family drama just the two of them wrapped up in one another. Lena closed her eyes sucking in every detail of the moment. The feeling of Kara against her own naked body, the way the edges of her hair tickled Lena’s stomach, the soft rhythmic breathing of Kara’s dancing across her warm skin. She held onto this moment and then she slowly let it drift to the back of her mind for later. There was too much to worry about: Kara wanting to keep their relationship a secret; landing the role of Katie; having to watch Kara pretend to be in love with someone who wasn't her. She had been able to avoid it. She never turned on the gossip channel and she let her gaze focus on the candy bars instead of the magazines when she checked out from stores. Even when they watched the show together Lena always looked away or closed her eyes never letting herself see the woman she loved kissing another. Too many people that Lena had loved had left her; too many people had betrayed her. She couldn't imagine Kara ever being that person, but there was always that worry, that doubt. 

Did Kara love her as much as Lena loved Kara? Did Kara live for these moments like Lena? When she was out with Mike was Kara wishing she was with Lena? 

She told herself the answer to all of those questions was yes, but there was still the anxiety within Lena that told her the answer was no. 

Kara shifted in her sleep, a sign that her brain was running and that a nightmare was possibly on the horizon. Lena tighten her hold on Kara and kissed her on the head. “It's okay, Kara,” Lena whispered. “I’m here.” The soft words did their job and Kara seemed to calm. Hopefully, there would be no nightmares tonight. 

Her life was about to change. She knew that she had landed that role. She knew that she was going to be on one of the most popular shows on TV, and she knew that Kara was going to be by her side the entire way. But was that going to be as her girlfriend or best friend.

Kara had seemed slightly miffed that Lena had decided to play Katie with gay undertones. Lena knew the reasons that Kara had told her she didn’t want the world to know about them, Kara had just started making a name for herself and she didn’t want to be known as the new lesbian. She didn’t want people to know her for that specifically; she wanted them to know her for her craft.

But it had been a year. Kara had proved herself. She even won a surfboard at the Teen Choice Awards for best breakout star, an event that she had been forced to go to with Mike instead of Lena. People praised her on her skill constantly, yet still Kara wouldn’t do it, but Lena wouldn’t pressure her.

But maybe when she got the role of Katie and played up the gay maybe it would be the gentle push that Kara needed to let everyone know that she was in love with Lena Luthor. 

*

Lena was right. She got the role. She was called the next day and told the great news. In the weeks that followed she had quite a few meetings discussing contracts and fittings and every little piece of creating the character of Katie. Her favorite was meeting with the producers. They wanted to see her interpretation that Jon hadn’t been able to shut up about. They wanted her to tell them Katie’s story. So, Lena did. She told them the story in great detail about how her father was obsessed with aliens and how that obsession was inevitably got him abducted, or killed, she wasn’t sure. They asked her to talk about her relationship with Chris. She told them that as children they had been close even though they had different mothers. Their dad had kept them close, made sure they had each other to rely on, but after his disappearance Katie’s mother had taken her and left and her relationship with Chris was reduced to a phone call here or there and a few short emails.

When they asked her about Melissa and Katie lit up. “She’s hot,” was the first thing that Katie said and the people around her laughed. “She’s mysterious and kind, way too good for my brother.” Suddenly her smiled dropped and she got serious. “She believes in me. Maybe not about the whole alien conspiracy thing, but she believes that I can find my father. I’ve never had that. She doesn’t see me as the crazy man’s daughter, she sees me as Katie, as a person, as a friend.”

Lena looked up and around the table they were all sitting at. Everyone’s eyes were on her small smiles on their faces. Their eyes looked to each other and Lena could see that they were all thinking the same thing, a story was being woven collectively in their heads, and Lena was right at the center of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is, I wrote the line about Kara winning the teen choice award way before last night's TCAs where Melissa won for Choice Action TV actress


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! As this story starts to wind down I start thinking about my next project and currently, I'm drawing a blank! So if you guys have any Supercorp AUs you'd like to read please let me know down in the comments! Thanks!

“Can you believe we are carpooling together?” Lena asked from the passenger seat as Kara drove. It was surreal that they both woke up at the same time, got dressed, and went to the same place of work. 

Lena was ecstatic about the whole thing, but Kara was nervous. She was nervous about Lena being around her and not being able to touch her like she normally did or look at her like she normally did. She had to be on constant alert not to show too much affection. By now everyone knew they were best friends. That was revealed at the table read the week before, but lovers, that was something that was still a secret.

Kara gave her a small smile and then turned onto the lot. She rolled down her window and smiled at the security guard, Oliver.

“Good morning Ms. Danvers,” Oliver said with a beaming smile.

“Morning Oliver,” Kara said. “Any interesting characters today?”

“Nope, just the usual aliens and teen heartthrobs. You bringing a visitor today?” he asked nodding to Lena.

“Hi, I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena said leaning forward.

“Oh, yeah, the new recruit!” Oliver said. “Look at you going beyond your welcome wagon duties and bringing in the newbie on their first day.”

“Actually, she’s my roommate. I’m just trying to save the earth.”

“You always are,” Oliver said with a smile. “Well Ms. Luthor, welcome, here’s your pass and a car pass just in case there’s a day that this one takes a break from saving the world.”

“Thank you,” Lena said taking the passes.

Oliver raised the gate and waved them on.

“He seemed…friendly,” Lena said with a hint of jealousy.

“He’s a nice guy,” Kara said oblivious to what Lena was getting at.

“Kara, he has a crush on you,” Lena said.

Kara laughed. “What? No.”

“Yes,” Lena said turning in her seat to look at Kara.

“Why do you think that every guy wants to get into my pants?” 

“Because you are Kara Danvers and every guy does want to get into your pants.”

“But they only fit you,” Kara said.

Kara could tell that Lena was about to lean in and kiss her; they were on the lot anyone could see. So, Kara reached over and grabbed Lena’s knee while she turned her head dodging the kiss.

“Besides, Oliver has a very lovely girlfriend. She works in I.T.” Kara said.

“I’m sure he does,” Lena said sitting back into her seat. Kara could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice, but just gave her knee one more squeeze before pulling into her spot.

The first thing they did was find Lena’s trailer. It was smaller than Kara’s, but still homey. Lena couldn’t wait to decorate it to her liking. She could already picture the black pillows she would put on the white couch she was going to buy and the fairy lights she was going to string above that.

“What do you think?” Kara asked.

Lena looked around and saw that the door was still slightly ajar. She leaned over and closed it all the way and then quickly turned and kissed Kara against the counter. 

Kara moved her hands around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. It was so good feeling her against her.

Lena slowly pulled away. “I think, that I’m going to enjoy doing that in here,” Lena said she planted a kiss on Kara’s neck and Kara groaned.

“How do you have this effect on me?”

“Because I’m an alien,” Lena whispered into Kara ear.

Kara laughed, throwing her head back. 

There was a knock on the trailer door and Kara jumped back away from Lena as the door opened and Mike waltz in.

“Hey, nice trailer!” Mike said looking around it.

“What are you doing here?” Lena said no pleasure in her voice.

Mike laughed. “Always in character I see,” Mike said completely oblivious.

“Um, why don’t we all go down to hair and makeup? We have a long day ahead of us,” Kara said moving to leave the trailer. To do so she had to slide in between Mike and Lena awkwardly.

“After you,” Mike said letting Lena exit the trailer first.

She rolled her eyes at him, but left the trailer. With his long strides Mike saddled up next to Kara and slipped his hand in hers almost out of habit.

“Mike, we don’t need to do that here,” Kara said trying to drop his hand inconspicuously. 

“Kara, there are informants everywhere. Also, Cat called me yesterday and said we really needed to step up the PDA.”

“She called you?” Kara asked surprised.

“She said you don’t take direction well,” Mike said with a shrug.

Kara looked over to Lena whose lips were pursed in contempt. Kara gave her an apologetic look and Lena gave her a small forced smile.

Things did not improve for Kara as the day went on. The first scene they filmed was the first time that they were to meet Lena’s character Katie and that started with Katie walking in on them locked in a very passionate kiss.

Kara and Mike had arrived on set first and the director was setting up the first shot. Lena walked in and took Kara’s breath away. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She wore heels that made her taller than Kara and her hair was back in a high ponytail. Kara wanted nothing more than to take Lena back to her trailer and continue what was interrupted. She had always wanted to have sex on the lot.

“So how do I look?” Lena asked twirling around a smile prevalent on her face.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said locking eyes with Lena trying to tell her all of the naughty thoughts she was currently thinking.

“You clean up nice Luthor,” Mike said.

Lena’s smile dropped and she shot him a side eye.

“Right, still in character, got it,” Mike said moving away from them.

“Be nice,” Kara said quietly.

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defiance.

“Finally, everyone is here, can we get started now?” Snapper said.

Kara really hated that he was a semi regular director.

“Okay, heartthrob and beauty queen, you two are going to make out like it’s the end of the world and no one is going to stop you and then goth chick, you’re going to stop them,” Snapper said without ever looking at anyone.

“Goth chick?” Lena said confused.

Kara just shook her head and shrugged having no explanation for Snapper.

Lena walked off frame and Kara and Mike hit their mark. 

The set they were in was a library in Chris’s mansion. It was Melissa’s favorite room in the house and often times she would sneak in even when Chris wasn’t home. Being from a different planet, Melissa was fascinated to learn everything and anything she could and when she found a room full of books she couldn’t stop herself from trying to read every single one of them.

They stood in front of a fireplace with a desk directly behind them. 

“Alright, we are starting with Melissa’s line. Ready? Rolling?”

Kara closed her eyes and brought forth Melissa.

“And action!”

“So how many of these books have happy endings?” Melissa asked her voice soft and sweet.

Chris brought his arms around her and pulled her close. Her own arms reached up and around his neck.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said in a whisper. “Because ours will.” And then he was kissing her, crushing her against him, making sure there was no space between them. He moved forward causing her to step back and a second later she was on the desk with his hands roaming her body. 

“Well, I’m definitely going to need my eyes dry cleaned after that.”

The two broke apart and looked shockingly at Lena, no Katie, Kara told herself standing in the doorway.

“Katie, what are you doing here?” Chris said leaving Melissa on the desk and moving closer to Katie.

“Did you miss me, big brother?” Katie said with a devilish smirk.

“CUT!” Snapper yelled and everyone seemed to snap out of the scene. Lena looked at Kara and there was something there in Lena’s face that made Kara’s heart break.

“That was great let’s reset and go again. Love birds,” Snapper said pulling Kara’s gaze from Lena, “let’s make it a little hotter this go around.”

Kara nodded and then looked back over at Lena who had already disappeared behind the doorway, but the expression on Lena’s face remained in her mind. It was a look that Lena had never given Kara before, but she seemed to be able to place it. It was a look of betrayal.

*

At first, Kara went to her own trailer, but that was just a guise to get Mike off her trail. She had told him that she was going to take a nap and she waited until he was in his own trailer to make her way to Lena’s. 

Kara didn’t even knock when she entered. Lena sat on the only piece of furniture in there, a simple chair that didn’t really offer much comfort. 

“You know, my trailer is a lot comfier. I don’t think you’ve ever had the pleasure of sitting on my couch,” Kara said, trying to make the mood light.

Lena looked at Kara without moving her head. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was biting at the side of it. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked sitting on her knees in front of Lena. She rested her hand on Lena’s exposed knee. 

“You enjoy it,” Lena said her voice cracking.

“What?” Kara asked.

“You enjoy kissing him. I saw it, Kara. You can’t fake that.”

“Lena,” Kara said incredulously. “Really? I hate it. I hate it every single time he touches me.”

“Oh really? Because it sure didn’t look like it.” Lena got up from the chair and out from under Kara’s touch.

“Lena.” Kara didn’t try to touch her again, even though she wanted to. She knew that Lena sometimes just needed her space. “When I’m pretending to be Melissa I completely lose myself. I’m not there. I’m her and yes, she enjoys it, but I don’t. The moment they yell cut I feel disgusting. I feel violated almost.”

Lena’s arms were crossed and she stood with her back to Kara, but Kara could see her shoulders starting to fall.

“It’s like a repressed memory. The feeling, the physical feeling is there. His touch, his breath, his movements, but the emotional feeling,” Kara shook her head, “that’s completely gone. Anything that Melissa feels for Chris is gone and I am left and empty shell. And then I come home to you and the feelings, the emotional ones, come flooding back, but they aren’t the ones Melissa has for Chris, they are the ones I have for you.”

Lena was more relaxed, and Kara knew that it was okay to touch her now. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s stomach and her head rested on Lena’s shoulder. She put and small kiss on Lena’s neck and that was it. Lena completely relaxed into Kara’s embrace. 

“I love you, Lena, no one else.”

Lena turned around in Kara’s arms and for once Kara was looking up at Lena instead of slightly down. She smiled and Lena did too. Kara moved her hand from Lena’s waist to her neck and kissed her on the mouth. Lena didn’t hesitate to return it.

“You know, maybe we should try out your couch,” Lena said when they pulled apart.

Kara bit her lower lip and nodded. “Right this way, Ms. Luthor.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Just a reminder if you have any AUs you'd like me to explore with Supercorp just leave them down in the comments section.

Watching Kara with Mike was the worst part of Lena’s day, the best part was getting to flirt with her girlfriend onscreen. Kara had been wrong; the producers had definitely picked up the sexual undertones that were present when Kara and Lena were in a scene together. Sometimes Lena even pushed the limit and flirted with Kara when Mike was present in a scene as well.

Only two episodes with Katie had been released, but the flirtations hadn’t gone unnoticed by the fans. Suddenly, they were split. Half of them wanted Melissa to stay with Chris and half of them wanted her to explore Katie. Lena’s popularity had shot up. Her twitter follower count had jumped nearly ten thousand the night the first episode premiered and Lena couldn’t help herself from engaging with the fans. They adored her. She was constantly getting tweets about how much they loved her, how beautiful she was, and so many of people calling her their wife.

It was one of her followers who had made her aware of “Katissa” the ship name of their characters Katie and Melissa. It was a piece of fanart that had the two of them engrossed in a liplock.

“Oh my God! Kara, you have to come see this!” Lena said when she saw the tweet. She was sitting on the couch on her tablet while Kara was in the kitchen making food on a lazy Sunday morning, it was 2pm and they were both still in their PJs. 

Kara came to the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck as she leaned over to look at Lena’s tablet. 

“Oh my God!” Kara said worried. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not us,” Lena said.

“It looks like us,” Kara said.

“I mean, technically it’s our faces, but it’s Katie and Melissa. A.K.A Katissa,” Lena said. The fans apparently ship them.”

“Ship them?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, it’s like relationship. It means they want them together,” Lena said.

Kara nodded. “Okay then.”

“Don’t you think it’s great?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, Lena, it’s wonderful,” Kara said returning to the kitchen.

That was Lena’s gateway into the world of fandoms. Soon she was scouring the internet finding all sorts of fanart, and theory essays, and fanfiction about Katie and Melissa and secretly she loved it all.

There were some nights she would lay in bed and start reading a fanfiction piece to Kara until it got to a very raunchy part and Kara would get uncomfortable.

“It’s just weird that they are picturing us doing those things. That’s supposed to be something private.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, they aren’t picturing us. It’s Katie and Melissa.”

“I still think it’s weird,” Kara said. 

“You think this is weird, you should see the stuff they post about you and Mike.”

“You mean Melissa and Chris.”

“No, I mean you and Mike,” Lena said turning her tablet so Kara could see. “I’ll say one thing, Cat is a genius, they love you guys together.”

Lena watched Kara’s face as she read over a post gushing about how cute Kara and Mike were together. There were photos from their most recent outing where Mike had been a little more handsy than usual. The poster had gone on and on about their love life detailing things that Kara hadn’t even thought about: their domestic life, the name of their future children, their favorite sex positions.

Kara quickly handed the tablet back Lena. “Don’t show me that stuff ever again,” Kara said a chill running up her back.

Lena put her arm around Kara.

“It’s just weird that people are imagining these things. Like I can kind of get the characters, but my own personal life? I’m not a character in a TV show. I’m a person.”

“I know, Sunshine,” Lena said kissing Kara on the head. “But I’m not going to lie, I really do like some of this art work.” Lena had clicked on some of her favorite fanart that she had saved. All of them were of Kara looking at Lena, or well Melissa looking at Katie, and most of them were based off actual stills from the show.

“Doesn’t Melissa look completely and utterly happy?” Kara scrolled through the artwork and smiled. It was weird having people see her this way, so bright. 

“Yes,” Kara said softly. “She does.” Kara looked at Lena and was certain she was giving her the same look that Melissa gave Katie. Lena moved closer to Kara and kissed her gently. Completely content.

*

There was only a week or two left of filming before they were breaking for the holidays and Lena was getting to do her first interview with Kara and Mike. Her character had gained more traction than anyone had thought possible and they wanted to present her as one of the main characters so she was added to this interview.

They were just starting to film the midseason finale and it was going to be a big episode. She knew the fans would love it.

Although, they each had their own dressing room, Kara and Lena were in the same one when they came to get them to bring them to the stage. 

“You nervous?” Kara asked as they walked.

“A little, but not really,” Lena said. People had started stopping her on the street to get pictures and autographs and she found that she loved meeting new people and talking about the show and her character.

“Hello ladies!” Mike said when they saw him back stage.

Kara and Lena both gave him a small smile, but nothing more. Kara was nervous, Lena could tell. She didn’t really like interviews or fan events, sure she was grateful to the fans and loved them, but Lena knew that Kara never really liked all the attention on her.

“Everyone please welcome, the stars of the hit cable show Stardust, Kara Danvers, Mike Matthews and Lena Luthor!” the TV show host, James Olsen said cuing them to enter the stage.

Bright smiles and big waves were on all of their minds. They all went to the center of the stage and gave James a hug, both and Kara and Lena politely kissed his cheek while Mike shook his hand.

The crowd continued to roar and the three of them started looking around. Lena felt so alive. There was an audience full of people clapping for her. She saw some girls wearing some shirts with Katie’s face on them and she made sure to catch their eyes. The girls started squealing with delight and Lena’s smile brightened.

James signaled for the crowd to settle down and slowly they did so.

“Wow! What a response!” James said.

“I know!” Kara said baffled. “It’s insane!”

“Your show, Stardust, has taken off more than I think anyone expected.”

“Yeah, when we started the show last year, we were just hoping that we would be able to finish a full season because they had only ordered half a season and by the time the second episode had aired the studio had bumped us up to a full season,” Mike explained.

“Wow, that’s crazy. How has it been for you guys going from having a few credits to being the stars of this very successful show?”

“Well, I know for me it was a lot to take in. I went from not getting into any of the night clubs to getting to jump the line,” Mike bantered.

Lena was a little shocked at his response. She hadn’t known Mike to be a partier, but then again, she didn’t really know Mike at all. 

James laughed at Mike’s response and then turned to the girls. “And what about you two? Especially you Lena, who kind of just snuck your way into everyone’s heart.”

Lena laughed and then played humble for a second. “You know, it’s been crazy, but in a good way. When I read for the part of Katie, I didn’t even know what the role was for. They were very hush hush about the whole thing because they wanted her to be a surprise so I didn’t even know that I was auditioning to be on Stardust until I walked into my chemistry read and these two were sitting there.”

“And if I heard correctly, Kara and Lena, you guys are really close friends,” James transitioned.

“Yeah, we met on the set of Camp Camp where were both played these really dumb characters who die in probably the stupidest ways possible and we just hit it off. Most of our spare time is spent together,” Kara said.

“Well, when you’re not spending that spare time with this one, right,” James said nodding to Mike.

Kara bit her lip and looked down blushing. Lena knew that interviewers were told not to press too much on the relationship stuff, but that never stopped them from trying.

“We all hang out together,” Mike said chiming in, saving Kara from embarrassment. “I go over to their place all the time, because they live together, and we will stay in and play board games.”

“Board games really?” James asked.

“Oh yeah, Lena dominates at Monopoly. I’m pretty sure it has now been banned as a choice after she destroyed us last week,” Mike continued.

Lena looked at him and tried to cover up her surprise. Mike was a really good liar.

“What can I say? I’m just really lucky,” Lena said adding to the lie.

“So, you all get along pretty well?”

“Oh yeah,” everyone agreed nodding their heads.

“Because your characters do not,” James said with a laugh. “In fact, your characters hate each other.” He gestured between Lena and Mike. 

“Yeah, they aren’t the closest set of siblings are they,” Lena said.

“No not at all and I have a theory that Katie is actually going to come in between Chris and Melissa.”

“Really?” Kara said feigning surprise.

“Yeah, have you guys heard of Katissa?” 

Lena and Kara looked at each other for a second before both of them started shaking their heads. “I’ve had fans tweet me things, but I had no idea what they were talking about,” Lena lied.

“It’s the ship name for Katie and Melissa. They want your characters together in a relationship.”

“But Melissa is in love with Chris,” Kara said.

“Or is she?” James played.

All three of them just laughed.

“You’ll have to watch and see,” Mike said.

“That’s right and you can catch Stardust, Monday nights at 8pm. We’ll be right back.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up a little late! I had the day off so it definitely didn't feel like a Monday! Hope you enjoy!

“Alright, people we had a last minute change in the script so come and get your pages,” Jon said as he walked on set. He was directing this episode as it was the midseason finale. 

Kara and Lena waited for the scripts with their names on it to be handed to them. Kara immediately started going through the scene to see what had been changed and she found it. On the last page, her heart-to-heart with Katie that was supposed to be light and fluffy, had been charged with emotion.

Next to her Lena read over the script and when she got to the bottom she smirked and looked at Kara. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Kara gave her a smile and then started to try memorizing her lines. Luckily, they were getting the closeup shots of Mike, who left at the beginning of the scene. Kara read through the script over and over again and then closed her eyes and brought forth Melissa for her to feel it. 

“Alright, let’s get the shot of you leaving Mike. Lena and Kara to your places,” Jon said. 

The girls sat on the wooden porch steps of Katie’s home. It was small in comparison to Chris’s mansion, but Katie’s mother hadn’t faired as easily on her own as Chris’s.

It was an easy shot that only took a few takes. Chris kisses Melissa on the head and says he will call her later, shoots his sister a disapproving look and then walks out of the shot.

“Okay, Mike you’re wrapped for the day, get out of here,” Jon said.

“Sweet!” Mike said. He grabbed his stuff as the crew worked to set up the next shot of Melissa and Katie.

“Okay, places everyone!” Jon yelled.

Like always Kara closed her eyes to find Melissa within her. 

“And action!” 

Melissa looked over at Katie, her new friend, her friend that wanted nothing more than to get rid of her kind, but right now she just looked sad, she looked like she needed a friend.

“Don’t listen to him,” Melissa said placing her hand on Katie’s knee comfortingly.

“He’s right. The proof was right there in front of us the whole time,” Katie said putting her face in the hands. “He left us. He left me. He left me because he thought I was one of them.”

“Your dad was a very sick man,” Melissa said. “He didn’t know what he was doing.”

“He knew exactly what he was doing. It was all there in the letter, Melissa. He thought I was an abomination. That I was the product of aliens probing my mom and he wanted to see me gone. He left me in the truck to die and then he killed himself because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with it,” Katie was crying and Melissa’s heart was breaking. This girl in front of her was wonderful and perfect and she didn’t deserve to feel unwanted. She wrapped her arms tight around Katie. “I’m worthless. He didn’t want me and Chris hates me and Chris’s mom hates me. I have no one, no one who cares about me.”

“That’s not true,” Melissa grabbed Katie’s face with both hands and forced the girl to look at her. “You are not worthless. You are smart and kind and brave and your father was a very sick and delusional man who knew all of these things, but he just couldn’t get over his paranoia. And Chris does not hate you. He loves you, he worries about you. He used to talk about you all the time before you showed up. I felt like I knew you before I first met you. And I care about you. I love you—” There was more that Melissa was going to say but it was cut off by Katie’s lips on hers. At first the sensation took her by surprise and she went to pull away, but then it felt right. It felt right to have these girl’s lips on her own, warming her up in ways that Mike never had.

Katie pulled away from Melissa and they looked at each other, foreheads touching. 

“Thank you,” Katie said as Melissa wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. 

There was silence between them for a good minute before the word “Cut” broke it.

Lena and Kara were back and the scooted away from each other.

Jon started clapping. “That was great! Lena, I loved the kiss. Let’s take five so you two can get touched up and then we will go again from the top, no kiss,” Jon said with little emotion.

Lena looked slightly disappointed, and Kara nudged her to give her a reassuring smile, she knew that sometimes adlibs didn’t work out, and this was just one of those times, or so Kara thought.

The next script they got had Melissa reacting to the kiss with Katie and debating her feelings for Chris and the one after that had her and Katie fighting and resolving it with another kiss. It looked like the studio was all for Katissa to be a thing. Love triangles were hot and created a lot of buzz especially when it involved and male and female love interest. 

*

“Oh Kara, so nice of you to drop by,” Cat said when Kara came into her office.

“You’re the one who told me to come here Cat,” Kara said taking a seat. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in the bath, but Cat had summoned her and when Cat summoned you arrived.

“Yes, well I’ve been seeing more of your little friend than you these days. Hell, I’ve even talked to Mike more than I have you and I don’t even represent the little doofus,” Cat said.

Kara let out a heavy sigh she knew that if you wanted answers from Cat quickly it was just better to stay quiet.

“You know, he’s all for moving the relationship forward, having you guys live together, getting a puppy, going home to meet the parents for the holidays. But you, you don’t seem all that onboard.”

“I told you from the beginning I didn’t want this,” Kara said.

“And what did I tell you?”

“That you didn’t care,” Kara said.

“And I still don’t. You and Mike are hot shit right now and hot shit makes us money.”

“But the show is about to go in a very different direction,” Kara argued.

“I don’t care about the show, no one really cares about the show. The show just put the idea into everyone’s mind that you two are soulmates and now we are making that come true!”

“But we’re not soul mates,” Kara said.

“Hollywood soulmates, Kara, please. Real soulmates do not exist.”

Cat was wrong. Soulmates did exist and Kara’s was waiting for her at home.

“What are you doing for the holidays Kara?”

“I’m going home to Kansas,” Kara said.

Cat, whose back had been turned to Kara’s for most of their conversation turned around with a devilish grin on her face. “Perfect, take dingus with you.”

“What?” 

“Take Mike home, I’ll arrange for some photo ops so that everyone can see you flaunting him in front of your family. Show him the cows and the corn and whatever else they have in Nowheresville.”

“I was actually planning on taking Lena home with me—”

“Oh no, that’s not allowed. If you show up with her then it will look like a friend group, not a lover getting to know the family,” Cat said absolutely appalled that Kara would suggest such a thing.

“But Lena always comes home with me,” Kara said. Ever since they met, Lena happily came to Midvale with Kara under the somewhat true guise of having a difficult family she didn't like being around. The Danvers couldn't resist taking in someone who needed a family.

“Then it’s about time she goes and visits her own family,” Cat said. “Look Kara, I like you, really I do. You’re talented, you’re smart, you’re pretty, and you’re making me money, but I always get what I want and right now I want Karike plastered over the cover of every trashy Hollywood magazine, do you understand?”

Kara let out another heavy sigh. She was so tired. She didn’t want to keep arguing. She wanted to go home. She wanted to lay in the tub and she wanted to hold Lena in her arms.

“Fine,” Kara said.

Cat gave her a smile. “Great, I’ll book the tickets.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This one is a littler shorter, but enjoy!

Lena lay half asleep in the bath. It was 4pm and she felt like she could sleep for a decade and that still wouldn’t be enough. Ever since the kiss Katie and Melissa shared, Lena was working twice as much. They wanted her in more and more scenes. Of course, she didn’t mind, but she was exhausted.

She heard the door open and close and a tired, “Lena?” 

“In the tub!” she responded. A second later, Kara was standing in the doorway of the bathroom peeling off her own clothes.

“You stole my idea,” she said unclasping her bra. “Make room,” she said as she dropped her panties onto the ground.

Lena scooted forward so Kara could settle in behind her. Once Kara was in, Lena leaned back and Kara’s arms went around her and rested on Lena’s stomach. Both girls closed their eyes and started to relax. This was heaven.

Kara placed feather kisses on Lena’s temple lulling Lena into sleep.

“Where were you?” Lena asked softly.

“Cat’s office. She summoned me,” Kara responded.

“She didn’t say anything to me about needing to see you yesterday when we got lunch. What did she want.”

“More Kara and Mike, oh, I’m sorry, Karike. I swear, does anyone see celebrities as people anymore?”

“Nope, we are all just pretty slabs of meat,” Lena said.

Kara let out a soft laugh. “You’re the prettiest,” Kara said squeezing Lena tighter.

“So, what elaborate plan does she have now? A flashmob in the park for him to declare his love for you?”

“Nope, she’s sending him back to Kansas to meet my family for the holidays,” Kara said nonchalantly.

Lena sat up and turned around to look at Kara. “Well, that’s going to be an awkward trip with me there.”

Kara adverted her gaze and instead focused on the water. “Cat says you’re not allowed to come.”

“What? She can’t do that?”

“If we want to keep our careers she can.”

“Well then we will just get new representation,” Lena argued.

“She’s a smart woman, her contracts are a lot harder to get out of than Perry White’s.”

“So, then what am I supposed to do for the holidays?”

Kara rubbed her face in frustration. “I don’t know, Lena.”

Lena looked at Kara waiting for her to say something else, but nothing came. Lena got out of the tub and slammed the bedroom door behind her locking Kara out.

“Lena,” she heard Kara cry out, but she didn’t unlock the door. She just needed some time alone.

*

A few days later, Kara was on a plane with Mike on her way to Kansas and Lena, well she was alone in the apartment with just her thoughts. She and Kara hadn’t talked much, in fact that first night she had made Kara sleep on the couch, never unlocking the bedroom door for her to get in. 

But Kara didn’t complain, she didn’t try to argue with Lena, or tell her that she was acting irrationally, she just accepted the silent treatment and gave Lena her pouty face whenever she had the chance. 

Right before she left, Kara had tried to talk to her. Lena had been sitting on the couch on her tablet, and Kara had come up behind her and leaned down to kiss her head. “I’ll miss you,” Kara said, but Lena didn’t respond, she just kept scrolling through her twitter feed. “I love you,” Kara said, but again Lena didn’t respond. She was just so angry that Kara was letting that jerk go home with her.

It was Christmas eve and Lena was all alone while he was going to get to help Eliza mash the potatoes for Christmas dinner, he was going to be the one who helped them decorate the tree, he was going to be the one that helped Alex look for the broken bulb on the Christmas lights, and he was going to be the one that got to listen to Kara sing herself to sleep with Christmas carols as she waited up for “Santa”.

Lena closed her eyes and tried to recall Kara’s angelic voice, even sleepy it was the most beautiful sound Lena had ever heard. Kara didn’t sing like that in the car or when they were watching one of her favorite musicals. When she sang Christmas songs, her voice sounded like a Christmas miracle, the miracle Lena had always hoped would happen to her.

Lena reached for her phone and called Kara, but it went straight to voicemail. She looked at the time and realized that they would be out in the woods right about now at the Christmas tree farm thirty minutes from Kara’s house picking out the perfect Christmas tree. She wouldn’t get signal up there. 

“Hey, you’ve reached Kara, please leave a message after the beep.”

“Hey Kara,” Lena said, she paused not really sure what to say. “I know you’re up at the Christmas tree farm right now and won’t get this until you get back to the house, but I was thinking about last year, when you took me there and we started wandering around looking at all the pretty trees and they had that little cottage with Santa and hot chocolate and then you and Alex started arguing over which tree to get. She wanted one of the big ones that still needed to be cut down, but you wanted a small one, that was nearly dead so that it could be beautiful for one more night. And then, while Alex was getting your small tree attached to the roof of the car we snuck onto one of the trailers filled with hay and…well, your hands were freezing. But I just wanted to tell you that that was the best Christmas I have ever had and I know that I can’t spend it with you and I know that’s not your fault and I just wanted to say I’m sorry and I—” There was a beep signaling that that was all Lena could say.

Her finger hovered over the delete message button for a few second before she just ended the call. Kara would get it and she would know that Lena wasn’t mad at her. But Lena was lonely, she was sad. It was Christmas Eve and she was all alone. She had hit the contact and the phone was ringing before she even realized what she had done.

“Hello?” a very stern voice said on the other line.

“Hi, Mom, it’s Lena. I was wondering if I could come over for Christmas Eve dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters coming up are my favorite because of all the drama :)


	17. Chapter 17

Kara could see them. They were trying to stay hidden, but Kara could spot them a mile away. It had been the same few guys everywhere they went and Kara was certain that Cat had hired them to follow them around. Kansas didn’t have paparazzi unless they were imported.

“So, what do you think? This big guy right here?” Mike said finding the tallest tree he could.

Kara shook her head. “No, he’s too pretty to be cut down,” Kara said running her gloved hand down the bristles.

“Well you know if we don’t take him, someone else will,” Mike said.

Kara looked at him with a scrunched forehead. “That doesn’t mean that we have to be the ones to tear him down. You never know, he might get to stay here another year and grow enough that no one will be able to touch him.”

As a teenager, this is exactly how Kara imagined her holidays at home. She would be nervous that first day as she introduced her boyfriend to her family. Jeremiah would act stern and protective, but Alex would be the one that interrogated. She would blushingly show him her childhood bedroom that was still decorated with pinks and unicorns and a stuffed bear that had seen better days. 

They would walk through town window shopping and run into old high school friends who had their own boyfriends on their arms. They would spend a few minutes showing off by catching up and then they would go their separate ways. 

Her boyfriend would be sweet and charming and by the end of the trip would have gained approval from all of her family members. On the way home, they would talk about their favorite parts and they would agree that it was the moment that Kara was living in at that exact moment. Walking hand-in-hand through the snow covered Christmas trees just admiring their beauty.

But that fantasy wasn’t coming true. Mike looked annoyed. They had only been there for about thirty minutes, but he seemed to want to just pick a tree and leave, but that wasn’t the tradition. They still had to get hot chocolate and watch Alex direct the guy on how to correctly put the tree on the car. 

“Well then which one do you want?” Mike asked.

“None of these,” Kara said. “I never choose one that needs to be cut down.”

“Well then can you tell me why we’ve been wandering around them for an hour?”

“Thirty minutes, and because they’re pretty. We get one of the small ones,” Kara said leaving the forest area.

Mike let out a deep sigh, but followed her out. Kara went to the lot where all of the small barren trees lived and picked out the saddest one she could find.

“Oh, come on Kara, that one won’t even last until morning,” Alex complained when she saw the one that Kara picked out.

“Yes, it will and it will be beautiful and it will have a lovely Christmas,” Kara said handing the tree to her sister so she could work her magic.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I swear one of these days I’m going to make you get a real tree.”

“It is a real tree!” Kara yelled after her sister who was already walking to the car.

Lena understood her want to get the smallest tree. Kara's parents had finally stopped asking her why Lena wasn't able to come this year. Last year they spent an hour wandering through the forest staring up at the picturesque trees, enjoying the silence and the privacy. At one point, when they were far back into the forest, Kara even reached for Lena’s hand, interlacing their gloved fingers. The smile on Lena’s face was small and sweet, a true smile that conveyed so much happiness and warmth. Kara had felt it to. 

“So, is that it?” Mike asked, breaking Kara from her memory.

“No, we still have to get hot chocolate,” Kara said. “Is the fresh air hurting your lungs or something?” Kara asked.

“I’m from the city, we didn’t do real trees, we did small plastic ones that we put in a box at the end of the season,” Mike said, his voice full of humor.

“That sounds really sad,” Kara said with a slight laugh.

“Yes, but it made clean up super easy.”

“Three hot chocolates please,” Kara said to the guy selling the little paper cups. 

Mike took one and Kara took the other two. They looked around for a place to sit and wait while Alex got the tree settled.

“Over here,” Mike said walking over to a trailer filled with hay and suddenly Kara was taken back to last year again, with Lena. The memory was so vivid, Kara could feel the sensation of Lena’s warm skin on her frostbitten hands; she could hear Lena’s intake of breath at the surprise touch; she could smell the cinnamon that lingered on Lena from the cookies they had made the night before. It was a moment that was rushed, but it was also a moment that seemed frozen in time. Stolen kisses and touches, so many things said between them without a word being spoken.

Kara hadn’t told her parents. She still hadn’t told them, to them Lena was her roommate, her best friend, a girl who didn’t like going home to her own family a girl who was spending Christmas alone this year.

Mike sat down at the end of the trailer and patted the spot next to him. Kara gave him a smile and sat down placing the extra hot chocolate next to her.

Mike leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I think we have an audience.”

“They’ve been following us the entire time,” Kara said not even looking over at the paparazzi that were trying to be inconspicuous behind a bunch of cars.

“Not them,” Mike said.

Kara looked at him and he nodded to two teenage girls who were gleefully looking at them and whispering.

Kara couldn’t help but smile. Sure, she was supposed to be on vacation, but as Cat would say they were in Nowheresville Kansas, and when she was their age and she saw a celebrity, she would have acted just like them.

“Should we give them a show?” Mike whispered, his breath warm in her ear.

Kara looked at him confused, but didn’t have time to react before his mouth was on hers. 

At first, her eyes stayed open from shock of the move. Up until this point there had only been a kiss on the cheek here and a forehead kiss there, they had never locked lips when a camera wasn’t rolling in front of them.

It was then that she realized that a camera was on them. She was certain the paparazzi were snapping away in a frenzy and the teen girls probably had pulled out their phones too and would be uploading pictures of the two them in mere minutes. So, Kara closed her eyes and tried to summon Melissa to make it believable, but it was nearly impossible. It felt wrong. It felt like cheating. Here she was in her home town at Christmas and the person kissing her frozen lips wasn’t the person that she loved the most and it made her feel sick.

Mike finally pulled away and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand and she gave him a half-hearted smile trying to hide the fact that she was completely uncomfortable. 

“Alright, love birds let’s go!” Alex said from the car.

Kara blushed realizing that her sister probably saw the kiss, but got up from the back of the trailer and rushed off to the car.

When they pulled up to the Danvers’s farm house, Jeremiah, Kara and Alex’s father, came out of the house to help with the tree.

“Kara, I think this is the saddest one you’ve picked out,” Jeremiah said when he saw the tree.

“How do you know I picked it out?” Kara asked.

Jeremiah gave her a look. “Because I’ve known you for half your life and this tree screams Kara Danvers.”

Kara laughed and shook her head.

“We’ll get the tree, you guys go get the lights from the shed,” Alex said.

“But you’re supposed to be the one that untangles them,” Kara protested.

“I think I’ll pass that tradition off to Mike,” Alex said with a smile before running into the house.

Kara rolled her eyes, but started making her way around to the back of the house, “Come on,” she said to Mike who followed behind her.

“What did your dad mean by that?” Mike asked.

“Mean by what?” Kara asked.

“Knowing you for half your life? Shouldn’t he have known you your entire life?”

Kara tried not to act shocked, but she was. It hadn’t even hit her that Mike didn’t know. That she didn’t want him to know. She had never had to hide anything from her family before, well except Lena. Last year, Lena knew it all. She knew the story of the fire, she knew what Kara had gone through, and she knew the story of Kara getting a second family.

“I was adopted,” Kara said trying to keep it light. “When I was twelve. I mean Jeremiah had met me before then. He knew my father. They were coworkers.”

“What happened to your parents?” Mike asked.

They reached the shed and Kara unlocked it and pulled open the doors. She stepped in and reached for the box that said, “Christmas Lights” in Eliza’s pretty script.

“They died.” Kara’s response was short, trying to tell him that she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Well obviously, but how?” Mike pressed.

“I don’t like talking about it,” Kara said stopping what she was doing and looking straight at him. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Mike said holding up his hand in surrender. “I was just trying to get to know you. I mean I thought it was a little weird that you called your parents by their first name, but I thought it was a Kansas thing.” Mike laughed trying to break the tension in the room.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “It just brings up a lot of bad memories that I don’t like to relive.”

“It’s okay,” Mike said. “I understand, but if you ever do need to talk to someone, I’m here.”

“Thanks,” Kara said she handed Mike a box and they headed back toward the house.

*

They all sat around the table, the warm meal settling nicely in their stomachs.

“I want to know how you ate all of that?” Mike asked looking at Kara’s clean plate.

“I’ve been asking myself that very question since she was little,” Eliza said.

“And now dessert?” Kara asked and everyone laughed.

“You guys don’t understand, LA girls, do not eat like that,” Mike said still in shock.

“Neither do Kansas girls, that right there is a Kara Danvers special talent,” Alex said.

“I’m serious about the dessert thing,” Kara said.

“It’s all yours honey,” Eliza said. “I am going to bed. Alex, you’re on dish duty.”

“Aw, come on!”

“Kara and Mike helped make dinner and set the table,” Eliza said.

“Fine,” Alex said like a child. Her parents came around the table and kissed her on the head and then proceeded to Kara and did the same to her before going up to bed.

Mike went into the living room and turned on an old Christmas movie while Alex and Kara went into the kitchen. Kara cut herself a slice of pumpkin pie and then hopped up onto the counter next to the sink to talk to Alex while she did the dishes. 

“So, Mike huh?” Alex said quietly. 

“What about him?” Kara asked with a mouth full of pie.

“I don’t know, he just doesn’t seem like your type.”

“My type?”

“Yeah.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Alex looked into the living room to make sure that Mike wasn’t listening. “You just aren’t as open as you are with others that you care about. You’re not as affectionate.”

“I’m affectionate with him. Trust me you can google us and you will see photos upon photos of affection.”

“Kara you’re making him sleep on the couch.”

“Do you really think Jeremiah would let him stay in my room with me?” 

“Kara please. I’m your best friend; I know you and you don’t like this guy.”

Kara suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore and she sat the plate down on the counter and looked down at her feet swinging against the cabinets.

“Is it a publicity stunt?” Alex asked.

“Cat made me do it,” Kara said, unable to hold in the lie.

Alex laughed. “Oh Kara, I knew Hollywood was going to walk all over you.”

“She said it would be good for the show, which would make it good for my career and I didn’t even want to be doing it this long, but we just haven’t stopped it,” Kara said.

“Does he know that it’s all for show?”

“Of course, he does. We’re just friends, he knows that.”

“Are you sure? Because the way he looks at you. The way he’s been talking to Mom and Dad, I think there’s more to it for him.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “That’s ridiculous Alex. I’ve been very straight forward with him about the whole thing.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then why does he look at you the way that you look at Lena?”

Kara’s heart fell into her stomach and her eyes opened wide at her sister’s remark.

“Don’t even try to deny it, Kara. I’m know you, remember?”

Alex’s phone started ringing and Kara looked down to see the name “Maggie” flash across the screen. When Alex saw the name, her smile brightened and she quickly dried off her hands to answer it.

“Hey,” her voice was happy and perky, almost in a girlishly giggly way that Kara had never heard before. Alex looked at her for a second before walking out of the kitchen and to the back porch for privacy. Could her sister have a secret girlfriend? Kara wondered as she made her way into the living room.

Kara sat down on the couch next to Mike, wrapped up in her thoughts of what had just transpired between Alex and herself. She wondered how long Alex had known about her and Lena.

“You okay?” Mike asked, his arm coming around her.

“Yeah,” Kara said nodding her head. She tried to focus on the movie in front of them. It was A Christmas Story, one that she had seen before, but not her favorite. She was a sucker It’s a Wonderful Life and Alex could marathon the cartoon clay Rodolph movies.

“Kara?” Mike said pulling her from her thought’s again.

“Hmm?” she said looking up at him.

“Thank you for bringing me here to meet your family.”

Kara gave him a half-hearted smile. “Well, you had to see your first snow.”

Mike looked at Kara and Kara, still in her daze about Alex, stared back at him. His arm that had been draped precariously around her came up to her face and caressed it like it had before at the tree farm and then a second later his lips were on hers, but this time, there wasn’t a single camera on them.

Kara jumped away from him instantly.

“What the hell, Mike?” she yelled. 

“What?” he asked genuinely confused.

“Why did you kiss me?” Kara said flustered.

“Because, we’re together and,” Mike’s tone got serious. “I love you.”

“What!” Kara exclaimed jumping up off the couch.

“Kara we’ve been dating each other for the last six months…”

“Yes, for publicity.”

“Oh, come on, I don’t believe that,” Mike said. “You brought me home to meet your family.”

“Yeah, because Cat made me. I told you from the beginning that I wasn’t into this, that this was solely to advance our careers and you agreed that you were okay with that.”

“I know, but I thought that had changed.”

“Why, what made you think that?”

“The way you kiss me on set, Kara, that’s not how other actors kiss each other. There is real feeling in those kisses. I can tell, no one has kissed me the way that you do, Kara.”

The first time that Lena had seen Kara kiss Mike on set, she had said that Kara enjoyed kissing Mike, but with him sitting next to her on her parents couch under a roof that held a life untouched by Hollywood, it felt like a violation. “It’s acting, Mike. If there’s no passion in the kiss on set then there wouldn’t be any on screen.”

“Kara, you can’t fake passion like that,” Mike said standing up.

“Maybe you can’t, but I can,” Kara said.

“Kara, it’s okay. Your career is set. The show is a success, you don’t need to focus on your career anymore. You can have a little fun,” Mike said advancing towards her.

“That’s not why I don’t want to be with you, Mike,” Kara said holding out her arms to keep him distant from her.

Mike laughed. “Then please, tell me one good reason that you don’t want to be with me?” Mike said amusement in his voice.

“Because I’m in love with someone else,” Kara said. The statement instantly stopped all of Mike’s advancements.

There was silence between them as Kara’s confession sunk in. She had never told anyone else that she was in love. Lena was the only one to know. Mike’s expression looked like he had been slapped.

“Who is it?” Mike asked quietly, anger in his voice.

“That’s none of your business,” Kara said crossing her arms over her chest, closing him off from her completely.

“Who is it!” Mike yelled.

“Hey, what the hell is going on here?” Alex said coming in from the back porch.

“Your sister is a tease,” Mike said pointing his finger at Kara, the rest of his hand clenched tightly together.

Alex started heading straight for him ready to defend her sister, but Kara grabbed her arm and held her back.

“Alex, don’t. It’s fine.”

“Kara, he shouldn’t speak to you like that.”

“You’re right, he shouldn’t. But he’s angry and he’s saying things that he probably shouldn’t be. We’re still co-workers and in a couple of weeks we have to go back to seeing each other every single day.”

Kara turned and grabbed her coat and started making her way to the back door.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“To get some air,” Kara said as she slammed the door behind her.

She made it to the yard before sticking her hands in her pocket and feeling her phone. She pulled it out realizing that she hadn’t checked it since they left for the Christmas tree farm. She illuminated the screen and saw she had a voicemail. She clicked on it and a second later she heard the best voice.

“Hey Kara…” Kara listened to the whole thing. Tears brimming in her eyes as she listened to Lena speak. Again, she started to relive the memory from the hay trailer. Hearing Lena apologize made her heart warm, and she knew what was coming next and she couldn’t wait to hear it, but the message cut off.

She felt empty. She felt alone and there was only one thing she knew that could make it better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Enjoy!

Nowadays, when Lena looked at her childhood home, she didn’t see a bright mansion filled with wonder, it more closely resembled the castle belonging to an evil monster.

She drove up the cobble stone path and parked Kara’s car facing out so that if she needed to make a quick escape it would be easy.

She turned off the car and slowly made her way to the doorway and rang the bell. The moment her finger came off the buzzer she felt like this was all a big mistake. Spending Christmas alone wasn’t that bad. She could facetime Kara in the morning and it would be like she was there with them. She could turn around right now and make the hour drive back to their cozy apartment, turn on Kara’s favorite movie and drink hot chocolate under a comforter, even if it was too hot for such things.

But before she could actually make herself do that, the door opened and her mother stood on the other side smiling at her disapprovingly.

“Lena, how nice of you to join us.”

“Hello, Mother,” Lena said trying to sound just the tiniest bit enthused.

Lillian stepped to the side and allowed Lena to enter. The house looked exactly the same. Pictures of Lex adorned the walls as well as art meant for a museum. Lena knew there was one picture of her on the hearth in the living room, but that was it.

She made her way into the living room and found Lex sitting in front of a chessboard, playing by himself.

“Lena!” he said looking up when she entered the room, his tone was more of intrigue than excitement.

“Lex,” she said giving him a nod.

“Please sit, play a game with me,” Lex said, his smirk devious.

“I’m a little old for your games, Lex.”

Lex smiled at her enjoying their banter, knowing that it was bothering her.

“When’s dinner?” Lena asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Really, Lena, did I teach you no manners? You just got here. Sit down and visit with us for a bit,” Lillian said sitting pristinely on the edge of the couch.

Lena sighed, but plopped down precariously onto the other end of the couch. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly and Lena gave her a smug smile.

“So, Lena, what have you been up to? Still using your inheritance to fund your vagrant lifestyle as an actress? Still eating your weight in cupcakes?”

“Actually, I’ve got a steady gig going right now.”

“Oh, really? And what would that be?” Lillian asked.

Lena waited until the woman had taken a sip of her wine before saying. “Porn, you know they pay great in that industry.”

Lillian choked on the dry liquid and shot Lena a look of distain. 

Again, Lena just smiled. “Just kidding, I’m actually a regular on a very successful TV show.”

“That’s great sis,” Lex said encouragingly.

“Yeah, I play a lesbian.”

“Lena, for goodness sakes! Does everything have to be a joke with you?” Lillian said.

Lena just rolled her eyes. It didn’t matter what she said, even though the truth was just a google search away Lillian would never invest that time and energy into looking it up.

“Dinner is ready, Madame,” a young woman, probably around Lena’s age said from the doorway. She kept her eyes averted from everyone and seemed to only look at the ground even when she walked.

“Thank you, Jess,” Lillian said getting up from the couch and leading them into the dining room. 

Even though Lena’s father, Lionel, had died years ago, they still kept his seat open at the head of the table. As Lena passed it she ran her hand along the back of it and sent a silent hello up to her father.

Lillian and Lex sat on one side of the table as Lena sat on the other.

She smiled at Jess when she started setting down the first course, but again, Jess refused to meet her eyes.

“So, Lex, how’s daddy’s company doing?” Lena asked.

“It’s my company now, and it’s doing just fine. You’re still getting your weekly allowance are you not?”

Lena pursed her lips. Everything with her family revolved around money and sure she had taken it. There had been some money put aside for Lena when Lionel died that she had promptly used to pay for college and then there had been a little clause that stated that Lena would receive money from the company that Lionel had started as long as it continued to make money, which she used to live off of, living in Hollywood wasn’t cheap.

“You had such potential, Lena. You were such a smart girl,” Lillian said.

“I still am,” Lena tried to say, but Lillian kept talking.

“You could have been a real asset to Luthor Corp. You could have been a part of the family and gone to work there.”

“I didn’t realize that I had to work at the company to be a member of this family.”

“Oh Lena, that’s not what I meant and you know it. I wish your father hadn’t encouraged your dramatics. He should have nipped that in the bud when you were a child then you wouldn’t be galivanting around sin city living...”

“That’s Vegas,” Lena said over her mother

“living with a girl who is probably using you for your money. Tell me does she even pay rent?”

“Yes, mother she does and she works too.”

“Is she a prostitute too?” 

“I was joking earlier, mother,” Lena was reaching her breaking point. It was one thing for Lillian to tear her down, but now she was bringing Kara into it.

“I’d pay her good money to have sex with me,” Lex pipped in.

“Alexander!” Lillian said appalled.

“What she’s hot. She could easily play a prostitute, no, she’s more high class, like an escort.” Lex wiggled his eyebrows and Lena almost threw up in her mouth.

“Lex, please that is not appropriate dinner talk,” Lillian said.

“Nope, appropriate dinner talk is questioning all of my life choices and belittling my friends,” Lena said.

“Lena, stop with the snark.”

Lena dropped her fork against her plate in frustration. 

“Really, Lena, where have your manners gone? You were brought up in high society and you should act like a lady.”

“I thought you didn’t like when I acted,” Lena couldn’t resist saying.

Lillian’s lips got thin as she stared across the table at Lena.

“This is not the child I raised. Your friends, that hillbilly redneck from the south...”

“She’s from Kansas!”

“Has been a horrible influence on you.”

“You haven’t even met her!”

“I don’t need to. I’ve seen the person that you have become ever since you started hanging out with her. She is below your status, below your standards and I seriously do not understand why we even ever have to associated ourselves with that.”

That was it. Lena had reached her breaking point. Kara had been so much more of a family as one person than all three of her family members combined. This woman who made Lena call her mom was the worst thing that had ever happened to Lena.

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Mother,” Lena said with tears in her eyes.

“My god Lena, I don’t know why you’re so upset with me, she’s just your roommate.”

“Her name is Kara, and she is not just my roommate, she is my girlfriend and I love her.”

The silence in the room was deafening and the look on Lillian’s face was horrific. 

Lena couldn’t, no wouldn’t wait around for the response from her family. She rushed to the front door, grabbed her coat and bag and thanked her past self for parking the way she did as she tore out of the driveway and back to the comfort of her and Kara’s apartment.

*

At some point during the night Lena had fallen asleep, but she couldn’t’ remember if that was before or after she had run out of tears. She didn’t know if Kara had ever called her back. She had turned off her phone too afraid that Lillian or Lex would try to contact her, but who was she kidding. She confessed that she was gay and now she was certain that Lillian and Lex would disown her. Thankfully, she had a steady job now because she probably wouldn’t be receiving any more money from Luthor Corp. Lillian would find a loophole in Lionel’s will.

There was a rustle from the living room and Lena froze, her heart pounding quickly in her chest. She tried to remember if she had locked the door the night before. She had been so upset maybe she had just run in and never locked it, but that was so unlike her. She quietly rolled out of bed and reached under the bed where she knew Kara hid a baseball bat. Her father had insisted on buying it for her when she moved to LA. She held the bat with both hands ready to swing at a moment’s notice.

She stopped at her bedroom door and listened. There was the rustling again as well as a soft tink.

Lena closed her eyes trying to get up enough nerve to open the door and attack her intruder. She silently counted to three and then pushed the door open and ran into the living room the bat raised above her head and then she stopped in her tracks.

Kara, who was standing in front of a half-decorated Christmas tree, turned to look at her.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked.

Lena looked up at the bat in her hands, still raised above her head and then she lowered it and leaned it up against the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kara began moving closer and closer to Lena as she talked. “I remembered our little escapade at the Christmas tree farm, and then all around my house I kept picturing you there. Laughing with Alex in the kitchen, listening to music with Eliza, and helping Jeremiah hang the lights on the tree. You were everywhere, but you were nowhere and I wanted you there. And then Mike kissed me.”

“Wait, he kissed you?”

Kara nodded. “And it was awful and I just wanted to be kissing you and then I heard your message and I’m sorry I ever agreed to let him go. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. I was awful and I’m sorry I let Cat push me around and I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for us.” Kara was standing right in front of Lena now, her hands on Lena’s cheeks.

Lena shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t talk to you for days. I know Cat can be a force and I should have been more understanding. It’s work, that’s all it is between you two.” Lena said.

“Lena, you had every right to be angry… wait, have you been crying.”

Lena leaned in and caught Kara’s lips with her own. There was time to tell Kara all about her mother, but right now, she just wanted to feel the woman she loved against her, skin to skin.


	19. Chapter 19

“That was…” Kara started.

“The best makeup sex ever,” Lena finished.

They lay in their bed, their pillows thrown to the floor with their clothes, nothing but the top sheet and their naked bodies remained on the bed. 

“We should really fight more often,” Lena said moving closer to Kara to kiss her again.

Kara shook her head. “I don’t care how good the sex is, I hate fighting with you.”

Lena leaned over her girlfriend and ran her fingers down Kara’s face.

“I do too,” Lena said.

Kara raised her head and gave Lena a quick kiss before rolling off the bed and taking the sheet with her.

“Kara!” Lena whined from the bed.

“I’ll be right back!” Kara said as she went to the tree. She bent over and started going through the discarded decorations. 

“You’ve left me exposed!”

“I like you exposed, besides, it will be worth it.” Kara continued looking through the stuff. She knew it was somewhere. It was here this morning when she got here.

Kara felt a tug on the sheet and then she was pulled against Lena, her neck started getting assaulted with kisses.

“I can’t believe you just left me there,” Lena pouted.

Kara groaned from the sensation. Her eyes closed and she almost decided to wait again, but she couldn’t wait, she didn’t want to wait. 

She opened her eyes and she finally spotted the silver box she had wrapped on the plane.

She forced her way out of Lena’s arms and reached for it.

“Kara,” Lena whined.

She really was like a small child sometimes. Kara grabbed the box and held it behind her back as she turned around to face Lena, who was wearing Kara’s robe.

She closed the gap between them, kissing Lena hard.

“When I was home, I was miserable and you know how much I love Christmas with my family, but there was something missing. Something that I kept searching for, I had only ever felt that one other time. It was the first Christmas after the fire. Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex had done everything they could to make it feel special, to make it feel right, but the ornaments on the tree weren’t the ones I made when I was little, and the Christmas lights on house, weren’t white, they were multicolored, and there wasn’t cinnamon in the hot chocolate. Everything was what it should be, but they were missing, my mom and dad. And this year, Alex and I still argued over the tree, and Eliza still made her famous gingerbread cookies, and I still put the angel on the tree, but something was missing. You were missing.”

Lena smiled at her and leaned her face into Kara’s hand which had come up to rest on Lena’s cheek.

“That year, they were still going through the debris of the house, looking for anything they could find that started the fire. They didn’t find anything, but they did find this.” Kara showed Lena the box.

Lena took the box from Kara gingerly and slowly started to open it. Her eyes kept darting to Kara as she opened it. Kara gave her a small smile when she dropped the wrapping onto the floor. Kara studied Lena’s face as she opened the box, there was confusion and Kara realized she needed to finish the story.

“This necklace, belonged to my mother. She wore it almost every day. It was her favorite and she used to tell me that one day she would give it to me. Eliza gave it to me on Christmas day. The investigators had given it to her a few days before and when she slipped it around my neck I suddenly felt like I wasn’t missing something anymore. My parents were still with me. I want you to have it now, so that you can always have me with you.”

Lena gave her a sweet smile. “That’s really sweet, Kara. Thank you,” Lena pulled her in for a hug.

“I have something for you too,” Lena said. She went to the fridge and opened up the crisper and reached under the kale, the one place she knew Kara would never look.

“The crisper? Really?” Kara said when Lena came back.

“It’s been there for two weeks and you never noticed it. I consider that a good hiding spot,” Lena said handing the box over.

Kara wasn’t as delicate with the wrapping as Lena was. She tore it to pieces and quickly opened the box and stared down at a beautiful sun pendant.

“Great minds think alike,” Lena said.

“Lena, it’s beautiful,” Kara said.

“Just wanted to give my sunshine and little sunshine,” Lena said.

Kara was on her the second the words were out of her mouth. The rest of the week was going to be fun.

*

They didn’t leave the apartment. They stayed in bed only putting on clothes to answer the door when the delivery boy showed up. Pizza and potstickers became their only sustenance between their love making and cuddly naps.

On New Years Eve, even though they had invites to parties galore, they stayed in, kissing each other on the couch when the ball dropped. Not even caring that neither one of them had checked their phone since Christmas Eve. It had been a week of pure bliss without having to answer to anyone but themselves, but then their holiday was over and they had to get back to the real world.

Kara was the first to get up that first morning. She slipped on her panties and a camisole and went to the living room to find her phone. She looked in her purse, but it wasn’t there. She went to check her jacket that hung by the door and found it in the pocket, but it was dead. Kara grabbed her charger and plugged it in waiting a few minutes before she turned it on. She started making coffee as her phone rebooted and was accosted with vibrating sounds the moment it woke up.

She was sure they were all from Cat, yelling at her for leaving Mike in Kansas and not going to the stupid party she had set up for them to attend on New Year’s Eve.

But as the vibrating continued she knew that it was something much more than just an angry Cat.

She picked up her phone and saw all of the missed calls from Cat. She clicked on the texts and started scrolling through them.

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

KARA!

THEY HAVE SOURCES. LEGIT SOURCES!

Kara clicked on the link that Cat had sent her and her heart dropped into her stomach.

“Lena!” She yelled. “LENA!”

Lena came out of the bedroom completely groggy, wrapped in a comforter. “What is it?”

Kara held out her phone and Lena moved closer to grab it. She rubbed her eyes as she stared at the screen and then nearly dropped the phone.

“Luvers? Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are lovers according to an insider source,” Lena said reading out the headline.

“How did they find out? Who is the source?” Kara said panicked.

“Kara, Sunshine, you know that these publications are always making up headlines to sell magazines. No one is going to believe this,” Lena said.

Kara took back the phone and started reading the article. “Lena, it says that the source came from your family.”

“What?” Lena said.

“The source, who worked very closely with Luthor’s family claims that the actress came out to her family during their Christmas Eve dinner declaring that Kara Danvers wasn’t her roommate, but was actually her lover.” Kara looked at Lena. “Is this true? Did you tell them?”

Lena had tears brimming in her eyes. “They were saying such awful things about you and I just wanted to shut them up. I wanted them to know that you’re the most important person in my life.”

“Lena, they told the world about us.”

Lena shook her head. “No, they wouldn’t do this. Lillian would be too ashamed to admit that her daughter was a lesbian and Lex doesn’t care.”

“Well who else could have done it, Lena?”

Lena stood there thinking for a moment and then she looked at Kara. “Jess, the new maid she was the only other person in the house.”

Kara looked at Lena, and just shook her head. Their happy little world had been shattered. Kara felt exposed, violated. The world knew her secret. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the article; every word was like a stab straight to her heart.

Most of the readers seemed to believe it, but there were a few who stood by Kara and Mike’s relationship.

“Kara, stuff like this happens all the time. I can probably get my mother to make a statement saying the whole thing is false,” Lena continued to talk, but Kara had stopped listening. A new text from Cat had come through.

THERE’S NO WAY WE CAN FIX THIS! 

The text said with another link attached. Kara clicked it and a few seconds later Lena’s voice was coming from her phone.

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Mother.” 

“My god Lena, I don’t know why you’re so upset with me; she’s just your roommate.”

“Her name is Kara, and she is not just my roommate, she is my girlfriend and I love her.”

Lena looked at Kara shocked. The conversation had been recorded. The irrefutable evidence was there and there was nothing that they could do to try to cover it up. Kara’s secret had been exposed, her reputation obliterated.

“Kara,” Lena began, but Kara cut her off with a shake of her head. She moved passed Lena and went to the bathroom, shutting the door calmly behind her and locking it. She slid down the back of the door until she was on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and tears streaming down her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter after this one (plus an epilogue that I'll post at the same time). I have a good chunk of my next fic started so once this one if complete I'll start posting a Role Reversal AU, where Lena is the superhero! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next week for the conclusion!

“Mother!” Lena yelled the moment she flung open the door to her childhood home. “Mother!” she yelled again when there was no response. She knew her mother was home. There was no way her mother would leave the house with the current scandal being broadcast over every news outlet. Her mother was a hider; she let other people clean up her messes. “MOTHER!”

“My god, Lena, there is no need to shout,” her mother said coming down the stairs.

Lena wasted no time; she marched straight up to her mother; unafraid for the first time in her life.

“What the hell? How could you let her do this?” Lena asked.

Lillian rolled her eyes. “Do you honestly think that I let that good for nothing woman release a story that disgraced our good family name?”

“I have lived with you for most of my life. You do thorough background checks on every person that steps through that door. You know everything about them down to their blood type and you’re telling me that you didn’t know that woman was a reporter?”

Lillian cocked her head slightly to the side. “No, Lena I didn’t, but I also didn’t expect you for dinner until the last minute and I didn’t expect you to make such a ludicrous claim. If you wanted attention you should have just said something.”

“I didn’t want attention, not from you and it’s not a ludicrous claim, it’s the truth.”

“Then why are you so upset?” 

Lena was stunned into silence for a brief moment. Really, she wasn’t upset that everyone knew she was in love with Kara. Hell, she had wanted to shout it from the rooftops the night after their first kiss, but Kara wasn’t ready. She hadn’t been ready. Her secret had been exposed and now she was locking Lena out of her life.

“Because the woman I love wasn’t ready to share that part of herself to the world. She didn’t get to make the choice.”

“And why didn’t she want the world to know Lena? Is she ashamed of you?” Lillian was challenging her. Lena could see it in the slight squint of her eyes, the purse of her lips and the arch of her eyebrow. She wanted Lena to think that everyone was ashamed of her, because Lillian was. She wanted to tear Lena down even more so, but Lena wasn’t going to let her.

“No, she’s proud of me and I’m proud of her. She didn’t want people to judge her based off who she loves and unfortunately, that happens when people like you live on this earth.”

“Well, Lena, I don’t know what you expected from this little intrusion, but there is nothing that I can do for you.”

“You’re right Lillian,” Lena said. “If this had happened to Lex you would have done everything in your power to fix it, but because it’s me you won’t even try. Once again, you’ve kicked me to the curb.”

“I saved you, Lena, remember that.”

Lena shook her head. “I would have been much better off going into the system than being raised by you.”

Lena turned and stomped out of the house feeling slightly empowered by standing up to her bully, but still completely helpless against all the other bullies that were about to rear the ugly heads.

*

When she got on set, everyone was looking at her. She could hear the whispers and feel the stares, but she ignored it all. There was only one person she wanted to see.

She found Kara’s trailer and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“Kara, it’s me,” Lena said.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Mike said coming from the other side of the trailer.

“This is between her and me, so back the fuck off,” Lena said calmly and slowly, she was reaching her danger zone and apparently Kara had heard it to, because the trailer door opened and Lena stepped in.

Kara’s eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, a lot. She immediately went to the mirror and started poking under her eyes, trying to get the swelling to go down, but Lena knew it was no use. When Kara cried, when she really cried, her eyes showed it for hours.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked with a sniffle

“I came to see how you’re holding up,” Lena said.

“I’m embarrassed. I’m ashamed. I’m pissed! I had to call fucking Mike to give me a ride to work since you took the car.”

Lena knew she needed to tread carefully. Kara didn’t curse, unless she was at her breaking point.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Where did you go?” Kara asked.

“To Lillian’s,” Lena said. She sat on the couch, trying to make herself as small as she felt. “I tried to see if she could fix it somehow. She knows people.”

“Lena, they have you on a recording. I don’t care who your parents are that’s not something that you can dispute,” Kara said.

Lillian’s words circled around Lena’s head and they mixed with the words that Kara had said moments ago.

“You said you were ashamed. Are you ashamed of me?” Lena couldn’t look at her as she said this, instead she focused on her hands. They were so pale, why was she so pale. They were also long, like freakishly long.

“No, god no Lena,” Kara said.

Lena heard her move closer and braved a look up. Kara squatted so that she was looking up to Lena. She reached her hand up to cup Lena’s face and then moved her hair behind her ear. “I could never be ashamed of you.”

“Then what are you ashamed of?”

“That I let the lie of Mike and I happen. That everyone thinks I’m a liar. That I let the pressure of Hollywood and fame make me do things that weren’t true to who I am. I always promised myself that if I was ever lucky enough to be a steady actress and be in the public eye that I would be a role model for girls. That I would be someone that they look up to someone they could strive to be and now that’s been thrown out the window.”

“Kara, you can still be a role model. There are so many people out there who have to hide who they really are. You can be the one to show them that it’s okay.”

Kara shook her head.

There was a knock on her trailer door and Kara let out a loud sigh. Lena could see her contemplating answering or not, but this was their job and there was a schedule to stick to.

“Yes?” Kara yelled from the floor.

“They need you in hair and makeup Ms. Danvers,” Winn said from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“They also need Ms. Luthor if she’s in there with you,” Winn added.

Again, Lena could see the contemplation happening on Kara’s face. “Okay,” Kara finally said.

Kara stood up from her squatting position and turned to look in her mirror, poking under her eyes again. “How are they going to cover this up? How am I supposed to walk out there alone and act like everything is okay?”

“You’re not,” Lena said. “You’re supposed to walk out there with me and your head held high. You’ve done nothing wrong, Kara. We’ve done nothing wrong.”

“We lied.”

“I don’t believe that you have ever once said that you were dating Mike Matthews. In every interview, you’ve skirted around that. People just assumed.”

She could see Kara wavering. She didn’t like it when all of the eyes were on her. She liked her privacy.

“Come on. Let’s do this together,” Lena said holding out her hand.

Kara looked at it before slowly grabbing it and Lena brightened at her touch. Their fingers interlaced together and Lena drew small circles on the back of Kara’s hand emitting a smile from Kara. 

Lena pulled her towards the door and opened it and they stepped out of the trailer together.

They had only taken a few steps before they saw Cat Grant stomping her way towards them.

“This isn’t going to be good,” Lena said.

Next to her, Kara’s breathing was getting heavier and more frequent. Lena squeezed her hand, knowing the first signs of a panic attack.

“Lena, go to hair and makeup, Kara you’re coming with me,” Cat said grabbing Kara’s free hand.

“What?” Kara said as she was pulled away, Lena tried to follow, but Winn was there a moment later pulling her in the opposite direction towards the hair and makeup trailer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion to this fic! I'm so glad so many of you liked it! So without further ado here is the final chapter and the epilogue!

Kara looked back at Lena being pulled away completely confused as to what was going on.

“Cat, they said they needed me in hair and makeup,” Kara said.

“Yes, and then I made them change their minds. There is a more pressing matter that needs to be addressed since you refused to answer your phone for an entire week while the biggest story about your life was spreading its way across the internet,” Cat said. She was texting away on her cell phone a few pieces of paper were under her arm.

She continued to hold onto Kara until they made it to the front of the lot. A stage had been set up and Kara could see that in front of it there were reporters. Lots and lots of reporters. 

Cat pulled her behind the stage so she couldn’t be seen and then handed her the pages.

“You’re an actress, so I hope you can learn lines quickly. Read it, memorize it, and then act your ass off up on that stage,” Cat said. Her phone started ringing and she answer it walking off a few paces leaving Kara alone.

Kara looked down at the pages and her mouth slowly started to drop. She finished reading it and was completely outraged. She stomped towards Cat. “I’m not reading this!”

Cat turned to look at her and rolled her eyes. “I’ll call you back,” she said hanging up her call.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s full of lies. It pits Lena as some kind of crazy stalker!” Kara said.

“Look, I like Lena, I wouldn’t have signed her if I didn’t, but Kara, you are my money maker. People want to see the girl next door and Lena just isn’t quite that and to get us out of this mess I have to sacrifice one of you and it’s her I choose. It’s easier for us to say that Lena has been pinning after you, her roommate, for years and that you had no clue. That you are in love with Mike.”

“And what, you expect me to say this and just go back to us hiding our relationship?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kara, I expect you guys to end the relationship,” Cat said as if it was obvious. “Oh, they’re ready for you, just stick to the speech and all will be well.” Cat pushed Kara up the stairs to the stage. As soon as she stepped on the lights started flashing and Kara became very hot. 

She walked to the podium and placed her speech on it. She looked over at Cat who stood on the stairs arms crossed over her chest.

Kara had two options, she could read the speech and lose the woman she loved, or she could not read the speech and lose her dreams. She looked down at the speech again and bit her lip as a third option came to her mind.

“Thank you all for coming today. In light of recent news, I wanted to stand before you and tell you the truth of the reports that have been swirling around me and Lena Luthor. A week ago, Lena stated that she and I are engaged in a romantic relationship and I am here to confirm that statement.”

The crowd of reporters started to hum with shock. Cameras started to flash in a frenzy and Cat Grant looked like she was about to murder Kara.

“Lena Luthor has been my girlfriend for over two years now. As rising actresses, we kept our relationship a secret, not out of shame or malevolent reasons. We simply wanted to keep our relationship private. We didn’t want to be discriminated against in this cruel industry and we just wanted to cultivate our love without cameras constantly intruding it. 

“Many of you will think that we are cowards for just now coming out, but the true coward is that of the person who released the recording of Lena; the one who infiltrated the Luthor home under false pretenses and shared a declaration that was only meant for familial ears; the one who took our choice of coming out away from us. You are the coward. You are the one hiding behind the anonymity of the internet receiving no backlash from those you have hurt. Not just Lena and myself, but the whole LGBTQ community, specifically every person who has been outed before they were ready. 

“Lena Luthor is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am proud to call her my roommate, my best friend and my girlfriend.” Kara leaned away from the mic to show that she was finished.

With Kara’s speech over, hands and shouts immediately began trying to catch her attention for questions. Normally, Kara didn’t like answering questions like this, but she had already exposed herself. There was nothing she wanted to hide anymore. She pointed to a female reporter.

“What about your relationship with Mike Matthews? Was that just a publicity stunt to promote the show?”

“It’s true that Mike and I never had a relationship, but I also never stated that I was in a relationship with him. Our managers did push for us to be seen in public together to help promote the show. I consider Mike a friend and nothing more. He was aware of this,” Kara answered as diplomatically as possible.

She knew she wasn’t going to come out of this completely unscathed, she just hoped that people would understand.

Cat was standing in the wings trying to tell Kara to get off the stage. Kara had said what she needed to say.

“That’s all, thank you for your time,” Kara said ignoring the shouts from the reporters.

Instead of heading toward Cat and her awaiting anger, Kara exited the stage from the other side. As soon as she hit the pavement, she began to run, knowing that there was only one person she needed to see.

She made it to the trailer, out of breath. She stopped right outside the door knowing that there was no way Cat could catch her in the heels she had been wearing. Kara took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Four heads turned her way, but her eyes immediately locked on one. Kara was certain that Lena had seen the broadcast, Cat would have made sure she had.

Lena slowly got up from the chair, but didn’t move closer to Kara.

“May we have the room?” Lena asked.

The two hairstylists immediately began to leave, but Mike took a little more convincing. He stood and then looked between the two girls. Kara could see the hurt on his face. He had told her that he loved her and then she had told him she was in love with someone else and then she had announced it on TV. Hearing it must have made it real for him. He had been cordial this morning when he picked her up for work, he actually seemed slightly happy, but now all of that was gone. He looked disappointed when he finally passed her to leave the trailer.

Kara’s hurt only lasted for a second. Her eyes found Lena again who was right in front of her now.

“Lena,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been a complete jerk.”

“No, Kara it’s okay,” Lena said tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have chosen my work over you. I shouldn’t have let Cat push me into the fake relationship and I shouldn’t have kept you hidden.”

Lena smiled. “You just wanted me all to yourself, I get it.” 

Kara gave her a thankful smile. “I should have told my parents about us, last Christmas, heck the Christmas before that. I was just scared. I had this whole fantasy mapped out in my head and I was scared how they would react to a change in that fantasy. I should have been there when you told Lillian so that I could punch her stupid judgmental face”

Lena laughed at that image.

“And I should have never let you feel like I was ashamed of you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t care if my career is over.” Tears started falling from her eyes. “We can move back to Kanas and I can get a job as the high school drama teacher and you can run the little theater and we can have Jeremiah build us a little house on the back end of the farm and we can get a dog and maybe a cat and—”

Lena’s lips cut her off. It was a kiss stronger than any that Lena had ever given her before. Every ounce of Lena was in that kiss; there were no reservations, no worries that someone would walk in; for the first time, they didn’t have to hide even from each other.

They pulled apart and Lena wiped away the tears from Kara’s face.

“You didn’t let me finish my apology,” Kara said.

“You don’t need to finish,” Lena said caressing her face. “You’re already forgiven.”

Kara looked at her with soft eyes. She really didn’t deserve her. “At least let me get to my ending.” Kara took a step back, her hands shaking as they came off Lena. Lena took them in her own when she noticed the tremors and looked at Kara quizzically. Kara looked around and grabbed a hair elastic off the vanity next to her. She twisted it to make it smaller and got down on one knee.

“I want the world to know that I love you more than anything and I don’t ever want to lose you. Will you marry me?”

It was now Lena’s turn to cry. The makeup that had been applied to her face ruined, but the smile on her face was the true beauty.

“Yes,” she said nodding. “Yes!”

Kara stood up and placed the hair-tie on Lena’s ring finger.

“I promise I’ll get you something better,” Kara said.

Lena shook her head. “I don’t need better. I just need you.” Lena pulled her close into another passionate kiss and everything felt right.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the epilogue at the same time as the final chapter so make sure you read the chapter before this one first!

“Everyone please welcome the stars of the hit show Stardust, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, and Mike Matthews,” James Olsen announced.

The crowd cheered and the three actors walked out onto the stage, two of them holding hands. They waved to the crowd and sat down on the couch after greeting James. 

“First off, I want to congratulate you guys on getting picked up for a third season.” James said and the crowd immediately erupted again.

“Thank you,” Kara said smiling widely it had been announced just the week before that they would be back for another season.

“This season has been great! It’s kept us on the edge of our seats. Who is Melissa going to end up with? Is Katie going to discover Melissa’s true identity, are Chris and Katie actually part alien?”

“You find out the answer to all of those questions in the season finale,” Mike said.

“Which is next week and I cannot wait!” James said. “But I definitely want to talk about the love triangle between Katie, Melissa and Chris, because it has put your fans into a frenzy.”

“Yeah, they are definitely passionate about who they want Melissa to end up with,” Kara said.

“Is there one in particular that you want her to end up with?” James asked gesturing slightly to Lena obviously wanting her to say Katie.

“Well, I think they both offer her something that she needs. With Chris, she can completely be herself with, she doesn’t have to hide her alien side, which is something that I think is extremely important in a relationship,” Kara placed her hand on Lena’s knee nonchalantly. “But with Katie, I think she feels more, at home. She’s not an alien or some kind of exotic being in her eyes she’s just Melissa and she’s never really had a chance to be that.”

“What about your fans do you like the Katissa fans or the Chrissa fans more?” James asked.

“They are both very vocal fanbases. Lena has actually had to help me with all of this fandom stuff, because I didn’t even know it was out there. But both ships help us engage with the fans and with the Katissa fans there are a lot of LGBTQ people and it’s great being able to talk to them and hear their stories as we’ve gone through similar situations,” Kara said gesturing between herself and Lena.

“Speaking of the two of you, congratulations on getting married!” 

Kara and Lena couldn’t hide their happiness.

“You guys surprised us with that announcement last week,” James said.

“Well, you know, we’re really good at keeping secrets,” Lena said.

The crowd laughed.

“Well, thank you guys for being here, we’re going to take a break and when we come back everyone’s favorite segment, Picture This, is up.”

The crowd cheered as the outro happened. Once they were cleared Lena, Kara, and Mike exited the stage.

Mike went straight to his dressing room, barely talking to the girls. He had been fairly cold to them. At the end of the season, Melissa would choose Katie and they knew he feared that eventually he would be asked to leave the show.

“Come on,” Lena said pulling Kara into their dressing room. She shut the door and locked it before pulling Kara closer to her. “So how do you think our first interview as wife and wife went?” Lena asked.

“Pretty well,” Kara said. “I can’t believe Cat was able to get us on the show so quickly.”

“You know she never lets anyone stand in her way,” Lena said brushing a strand of Kara’s hair out of her face.

“We literally landed from our honeymoon this morning, Lena. She is a freaking magician.” They never had a specific plan. Plans tended to get picked up by the media and their wedding was one thing that they didn’t want the media to get ahold of. It was a Thursday, and they had the whole weekend ahead of them. It was rare that they had the entire weekend off with no interviews or appearances. They had been on the couch, Kara was reading a book and stroking Lena’s hair as her head was in her lap. Lena was slightly dozing, reveling in the quiet minute.

She heard the pages ruffle in Kara’s hand and then her sweet voice. “You know, my sister is with my parents this weekend,” Kara said.

“Hmm,” Lena responded.

“We should go to Kansas and get married,” Kara said nonchalantly.

This woke Lena up. She sat up and looked at her fiancée. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Two hours later they were packed and on a plane to see Kara’s family. They got married right there in the Danvers backyard. Once the weekend was over, they called Cat to rearrange their schedules and they took a much needed vacation. It was just the two of them for the first time. No paparazzi, no brooding Mike, no dictatorial Cat, just Lena and Kara getting to be together.

Lena laughed and then kissed her. Kara relaxed into the kiss and Lena sighed at the reaction. Kara had been nervous about their first interview as a married couple, sometimes Lena thought that Kara forgot that they didn’t have to hide. The world knew that they loved each other and to Lena, that was the best feeling in the world. For so long she felt unloved, but then she met Kara and that changed, but the world still saw her as someone that no one cared for, at least that’s how she felt, but now Kara was always there for her, not just in the privacy of their own home.

Lena pulled away and Kara made a sad sound, which made Lena smile and slightly bite her lip. She looked around the room, “You know, I’ve always wanted to do it in a dressing room.”

Kara arched her eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk and that was the only signal Lena needed to pull her wife in for another kiss.


End file.
